Missing
by MusicMagician07
Summary: The Puffs and Ruffs get married and are parents of a daughter. On their daughters' thirteenth birthday, the Puffs and Ruffs suddenly disappear. Days later, they get a note from Him, claiming that he has their parents in his possession. Will the girls be able to get their parents back or will Him defeat them? First story on FanFiction by MusicMagicain07 REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For all those who've read Missing about two years ago, this one's new and improved! Well, I hope. I decided to rewrite it since I wasn't too happy with it (well, I did write this two years ago…).**

**Note that I did change some character names, appearances, and a bit of their personality.**

**Anyway, enjoy the rewritten version of Missing!**

**Disclaimer: I just like putting these at the start of my stories because I don't own most of the characters.**

* * *

><p>A few months have passed since my cousins and I had our thirteenth birthday. A few months have also passed since the day after our birthday when our parents disappeared. We just woke up one morning and poof, our parents were gone. No note was left, nothing, everything was left as it was during our birthday celebration.<p>

At first, we suspected our counterparts, the Elite RowdyRuff Boys. But, they had an alibi.

"Alexa, focus on our job! Look! That guy is getting away with the money!" my redhead cousin, Anastasia, yells as she chases two other criminals. "Bank robbery has gotten quite advance, you know! Now focus!"

With that, she continues her chase.

I continue chasing after another pair of robbers. As impatient as I am, this is going to end very early. I fly to a nearby park, grab the empty seesaw, and then stood by the corner, waiting for the robbers. Seconds later, I hear their heavy footsteps. I ram the seesaw into the two criminals without breaking a sweat. Sighing, I quickly return the seesaw then grab the bags of money while the police takes care of the robbers.

As I make my way to the bank, my two cousins join me minutes later.

"Well, that was quick," my blond haired cousin, Annabella, comments. "Alexa was especially quick."

"She just hit those robbers with a seesaw. You didn't have to hurt them, you know," Anastasia scolds.

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Anyway, it's much faster than just chasing them and waiting for an opportunity," I reply. Anastasia just sighs and rolls her eyes.

My cousins and I are known as the Elite Powerpuff Girls. Anastasia is daughter of Brick from the Rowdyruff Boys and Blossom from the Powerpuff girls. She has bangs with long red hair that's tied into a ponytail with the same huge red bow as her mother. Anastasia is a splitting image of her mom if her red eyes became pink.

Then there's Annabella, daughter of Boomer (the brother of also a member of the Rowdyruff boys) and Bubbles (also a member of the Powerpuff Girls). She has blond hair up to her shoulders (she doesn't have bangs) that is tied into low pigtails. She has blue eyes like her father.

Lastly, there's me, Alexa, daughter of Butch (the toughest of the Rowdyruff Boys) and Buttercup (toughest of the Powerpuff Girls). I have short black hair (mid neck length) that's curled outwards at the end with green eyes like my dad. I look almost exactly like my mom when she was younger.

As we arrive at the bank, I place the sack of money on the counter first, my cousins follow afterwards. The bank teller and my cousins start to chat for a bit, but at one point, they started talking about our parents. Knowing I would say something rude, I left the bank and fly back to Grandpa's house.

"Alexa! Alexa, wait up!" I hear Annabella call. I stop and impatiently wait for her. "Why did you leave so suddenly?"

"Yes, care to tell us why?" Anastasia questions crossly as she comes up behind Annabella.

"I know I'll say something stupidly rude when you guys start talking about our moms and dads, so I left," I say with a shrug.

"So, leaving suddenly without saying a word isn't rude?"

"It's better than saying something rude. Anyway, you guys can cover for me."

Anastasia shakes her head with a sigh and continues flying. Annabella floats in between us, clueless; but then shrugs it off and flies after Anastasia. I follow minutes later.

"Welcome home!" Grandpa greets as we enter the house.

"Hi," Anastasia and I greet solemnly while Annabella greets joyfully.

After our parents disappeared, Grandpa took us in and let us stay in our moms' old room. Every day I would sit on my mom's bed wonder where she is. Mom and Dad wouldn't just leave so suddenly.

*****Next Day*****

I wake up the next morning with the cheery sun of Townsville streaming through the blinds, lighting up the green room. I sigh as I stare at the fingerless green fighting gloves I got for my thirteenth birthday.

"Alexa! Get out of bed! Grandpa's gone!" Annabella exclaims as she bursts into my room, still in her squirrel print pajamas.

"Dammit, this is not how I want to get up in the morning," I grumble as I grab my gloves and run to our Grandpa's room.

I swing the door open to an organised, but empty room. Sighing, I run to our Grandfather's laboratory, same thing (except it isn't organised).

"Alexa, p-please tell me the same people took Grandpa," Annabella whispers with tears in her eyes.

"I don't kno-"

"What's with the ruckus this early in the morning?" Anastasia yawns, cutting me off.

"Grandpa's gone!" Annabella cries out.

Anastasia sighs as she scratches her head in frustration. Then she holds up a note.

"Is that a note from the ones who took the old man and our parents?" I ask.

Anastasia reads the note without any answer.

"Dear Girls, A Science contest was announced yesterday to the Science community of Townsville. It's being held in France. Sorry I had to leave so suddenly, take care. Be back in a month or so."

Annabella stares at Anastasia with glassy wide eyes while I face-palm.

"Annabella, did you check the kitchen for a note when you ran around yelling, 'Grandpa's gone!'?" Anastasia asks, crossing her arms.

"No," Annabella answers embarrassed. Anastasia sighs, but then grins.

"It's okay. Next time, just make sure you do."

When Annabella messes up, she gets treated like a puppy; but when I mess up, I get yelled at. Where's the fairness in that!

"Well, thanks for the rude awakening Annabella," I grumble as I storm off to my room.

"Don't worry, she just woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Anastasia says as I leave Grandpa's laboratory. I didn't mean to hurt Annabella's feelings; Anastasia just makes me feel so- ugh! It's so annoying!

As I enter my room, I feel the warm summer draft dance around my room. That's weird, I don't remember leaving my window open in this summer heat, I have a fan to keep me cool.

I walk over to my window to close it. Just as I open my blinds, a small piece of paper flutters towards me. I watch it swirl around my room until it finally rests on the pillow of my unmade bed (I wouldn't chase it if I knew it would just land somewhere in the room).

Sighing, I head over to my bed and read the note.

"My dear granddaughter Alexa,

You'd be happy to know that I safely have your mother and father in my custody. If you want them back, climb the Himalayas and meet me at Mt. Everest. I even made a map to help you reach the mountain safely (see below). Since Professor Utonium has gone to a Science contest in France, you wouldn't have a hard time trying to get out of the house.

Please meet me here in about two to three months, if not, I will kill your parents.

With lots of love,

Him"

I stare at the note, mixed feelings coursing through me. Him… he killed Mojo Jojo after Mojo tried to convert to good. Also, how does he know Grandpa's in France? To add to that, why send a note now after all those months?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello again. Hope you like this rewritten version. The main events are the same, but the stuff in between is different-ish.**

**So, tell me what you think!**

**~MusicMagicain07**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own some of the characters.**

* * *

><p>I couldn't escape earlier even if I wanted to; Anastasia would be suspicious, and then she would follow me when I'm trying to escape. I know it's stupid trying to follow Him's note, he's not to be trusted; but who else is capable of kidnapping my parents!? But, if it is a trap, I can get out of it, Mom and Dad taught me how! I just want my parents back!<p>

Hm, although, Mom, Aunt Bubbles and Aunt Blossom did a have bit of trouble when it came to fighting Him. Maybe I should get back up. One of the Elite Rowdyruff Boys would do; yeah they're our enemies, but no one can predict a villain's mind better than another villain!

"Hey did you hear?"

"What?"

"Someone from the baseball team broke his arm during practice earlier! They had to bring him to the hospital! I heard that he's not going to come back to school for a while since it's pretty bad and his parents want him to be extra safe!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Hey, that's a good idea! I can get out of school by breaking my arm! But wait, then I need to go to the hospital and word will get out. I need a less exciting excuse to get me out of school. Maybe going home with a 'fever' would do.

What's my next class anyway? Home Ec… we're just finishing up our jackets today, plus, that's the lazy teacher subject. Anyway, there's only about two weeks of school left, it won't matter if I miss these two weeks. Anyway, I don't have to worry about exams; I took all my exams in class because the teachers were afraid I might be busy crime fighting.

Okay, off to Home Ec! It's going to be easy trying to act sick, the Home Ec teacher is stupidly gullible.

*****During Home Ec Period*****

Ha! Just as I thought, I was able to get out of school without any problems! The teacher fell for it! Even the, "I might not be coming back to school the rest of the year even after I'm not sick. You know, this is the most crime filled time of the year." thing I came up with worked! I know I'm a superhero, but come on! We superheroes have to lie sometimes to get the job done, right? But, I don't lie often, this is one of those rare times I do.

Mom told me this one time, she and her sisters lied so much that they created a monster that almost destroyed Townsville! So, my parents made sure I don't lie.

"Hey, Elite Rowdyruffs, you here!" I yell as I break a window, entering their hideout.

"Ever heard of using the door?" Anastasia's counterpart, Jake, asks annoyed.

"Yes, but you're my enemy, so I wouldn't care of using proper courtesy with you guys," I reply. "Anyway, I need your guys' help."

"I thought we were your enemy? Why would you ask us for help?" Annabella's counterpart, Aaron, asks crossly.

"Cause… why not?"

"That's a stupid reply," my counterpart, Rafe, states.

"No one asked for your opinion."

The Elite Rowdyruff Boys were created by a friend of Mojo Jojo. These idiots were 'born' a few months after my cousins and I.

Jake is a redhead with really long hair (for a boy) that's tied back into a short ponytail with brick red eyes. Aaron has kind of long blond hair (for a boy) with bangs and deep ocean blue eyes. Rafe has black hair with side bangs covering his left eye and he has forest green eyes.

"Hello? Jake, Aaron, Rafe? Are you home?" we hear a voice echo through the halls.

A few seconds later, the owner of the voice appears from the corner.

"Annabella!" I exclaim.

"Alexa?" she questions back. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh… How about you? What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask-"

"Annabella, why would you enter the Elite Rowdyruffs' hideout? What were you- Alexa? What are you doing here?" Anastasia asks, coming out of nowhere.

"Anastasia?" Annabella and I both say.

"I sense a cat fight about to start?" Jake calls, not tearing his eyes away from the video game.

"Shut up!" Anastasia hisses. "Okay, you two, why are you here? Alexa, you first."

See, me again.

"Fine. This morning, when I went back to my room after you read us the letter Grandpa left us, someone had open my window. I decided to close it. When I opened my blinds to close it, a note fluttered in my room. The note was from Him," I explain.

"Same here! Except, I found the note attached on my Mom's octopus doll," Annabella recalls.

"I did find a note in my room too. It was on my pile of books," Anastasia remembers. "If we all have a note from Him, then it must mean it's the same."

"If that's true, then, Him would have written how he has our parents," I say.

"And that we have to climb the Himalayas and meet him on Mount Everest," Annabella continues.

"He attached a map and also said it would be easy for us to escape since Grandpa is in France," Anastasia confirms.

"And finally, Him wrote if we didn't meet him on Mount Everest two to three months from now, then he will kill our parents," the three of us finish simultaneously.

As we finish, even the Elite Rowdyruff Boys have taken an interest in the subject.

"Him, the guy who killed Mojo Jojo, is trying to lure you guys to a deserted and almost lifeless place; he's totally not going to kill you or something," Jake says sarcastically.

"We know it might be a trap," Annabella says. "That's why we came to you."

"Yeah, my reason's the same as Annabella's," I answer.

"Not me, I just followed Annabella," Anastasia disagrees. "But wait, let me see your guys' map."

Annabella and I hand our map to Anastasia. She scans our maps carefully. About five minutes later, her eyes light up.

"That's what Him's planning. This isn't even a proper map of the Himalayas! He wanted to confuse us," Anastasia exclaims.

"Okay then. But how are we going to get to Mount Everest?" I ask. "I think he actually wants to meet us two to three months from now. But how do we get there? The map isn't reliable."

"I know someone who can find a way," Rafe says as he towers over me (damn my shortness).

"Okay wh- you just touched my butt!" I exclaim, jumping forward.

"No!"

"Yeah you did! You pervert!"

"Do you have proof?"

"The only proof I need is that you tou-"

Before I can finish my sentence, I fall onto Rafe who has already fallen on the ground. I fell sleepy. Rafe feels comfy, you know, I'll just take a small nap.

"Hey… blackmail… right?" I hear Aaron say.

Blackmail? What's he talking about?

"Good… won't hear…," I hear Annabella agree.

"Let's go… Pico's… help," I hear Jake say.

"But… wake up," Anastasia says.

What are they talking about? Everything is too blurry to understand. Oh well, I'll just ask them when I wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know in the first version, Rafe held Alexa's hand, not butt. I just didn't know how to make him hold her hand again, but whatever.**

**Review!**

**~MusicMagicain07**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own the Elite PowerPuff Girls, the Elite RowdyRuff Boys, and some other characters later on.**

* * *

><p>"So you're saying Him attempted to kill you by drawing an inaccurate map?" the monkey questions.<p>

"Yeah," my cousins and I answer.

"That seems out of character; Him would send one of his minions or just fight you straight away. There must be a hidden route of some kind."

This monkey is Pico Coco; a former ally of Him. After Him killed Mojo Jojo, Pico cut all ties with Him. Pico and Mojo were really close friends, almost like siblings (that get along well) if I say so myself. Also, Pico was the one of created the Elite Rowdyruffs.

"Why don't you try going to the base camps and go in groups?" Aaron suggests.

"Are you stupid? That would put innocent peoples' lives in danger," I say.

"I got it!" Jake exclaims as he grabs the notes from Anastasia.

"Hey!" my redhead cousin yells.

"Chill, Red. I think I know why Him sent you different letters instead of one," Jake says. "Pico, do you still have that hidden message machine you built when you and Him were still buddies?"

"Yes, it's in the basement."

"I'll be right back."

The six of us wait for Anastasia's counterpart as he does whatever with the hidden message machine. I don't know about anyone else, but I'm pretty confused.

Isn't the reason why Him sent us each an individual note is so we would go separately and alone which makes us more vulnerable? I mean, that's why I came here to ask one of the boys to come with me so I wouldn't be as vulnerable.

"Wait a minute; I get what Jake's trying to do!" Anastasia says, breaking the silence. "The reason why Him gave us the notes separately wasn't to separate us when looking for our parents, it was so we would work together to find our parents. Most likely he knows our personalities and what extent we would go to so we can get them back. He knew we would go to the Elite Rowdyruff Boys' hideout to ask for help!"

"That means he also knew that the boys would also ask Pico for help! He remembers that he and Pico would have hidden messages, so he must have put a hidden route on each note," I add.

"Exactly!"

"Hey guys, I was right," Jake says as he enters the room. "Him hid the correct route on each note. He divided the entire route into three."

"Well, now that we know what the correct route is-"

"Wait, how do we know this is the correct route?" Annabella asks worriedly, cutting Pico Coco.

"After I found the correct route, I actually searched the pathways up; that's why it took me a bit longer to inform you guys."

"As I was saying, now that you-"

"What did I miss?" Rafe yawns as he wake up.

"Now you wake up," I say. "I woke up ten minutes after Anastasia put us to sleep with her sleeping powers."

"Don't care. That was a nice sleep. Anyway, what did I miss?"

"Dumbass. We found the proper route to Him," I say.

"If there are no more interruptions, I would start to head to the Himalayas. You girls only have two to three months to find your parents," Pico says. "But I would be careful if I were you. Him is still not to be trusted."

"Yes sir!" the boys say.

"Hold up, who said you were coming?" I ask with a sassy tone.

"Yeah," my cousins agree.

"Don't you remember that you guys came to ask us for help?" Rafe shoots back.

"Well, that was when we didn't know about the hidden map and we were going solo. But now we're in a group, so we don't need your company," I say.

"If you didn't come to us to ask for help, you would be on your way to the Himalayas and straight to your death," my counterpart replies.

"Oh yea-"

"Alexa, shut up, he's got a point. We could use their help," Anastasia says, cutting me off.

"Fine, take these guys' side," I mumble.

Just before the six of us take off into the sky, Pico hands Aaron a weird looking device with an antenna.

"What's that?" Annabella asks.

"It's a DNA tracker. If you have anything that belongs to Him or your parents, then we could use it if the map isn't reliable," Aaron answers. "Like Pico said, Him is not to be trusted."

"That's my boy," Pico says as he pats Aaron on the back.

"Hey, look at that, Aaron can be smart at times," Anastasia teases.

"I made sure of that. I wanted to make a better version of the Rowdyruff Boys. Mojo kind of wasn't thinking when he made them, but those boys turned out well in the end," Pico says.

"Psh, better version. I can still kick their ass," I snort.

"You wanna go?" Rafe challenges.

"My pleasure."

"Hey, no fighting!" Jake says, coming in between us.

"Where we're going most likely has many fights ahead," Anastasia adds.

"Fine," my counterpart and I grumble.

"Also, Anastasia, you'd be pleased to know I called your school saying you're somewhere fighting monsters. You wouldn't want your reputation to be stained. Alexa got her excuse covered and so has Annabella," Pico says.

"Thanks Pico," Anastasia thanks.

With that, we leave Townsville with trails of hot pink, lime green, baby blue, fiery red, forest green, and ocean blue streaks behind us. Asia here we come!

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**~MusicMagician07**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just to let you know, I won't be putting Chinese sentences in this chapter 4 like I did before. It's nothing too important.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, I can see Beijing!" Aaron yells, pointing to the city.<p>

"Let's land somewhere empty!" Jake says.

After a few minutes of flying through the city, the six of us land near a farming field. It's pretty far from the city, but it's better than getting caught by residents that might not see flying girls and boys every day.

"Huh, that's weird," Aaron mumbles.

"What is it?" Annabella asks, looking over his shoulder.

"Him's signal suddenly appeared on my radar, look! Hey, now he's gone!" Aaron exclaims.

"Hey, let me see," I say, grabbing the DNA tracker.

Here's how the DNA tracker works; the tracker scans the item and when someone that matches the DNA is detected, then this dot will appear on screen. We used our notes to get Him's DNA.

"Him was right here," Aaron says, pointing to the top left corner of the device. "Then poof, he was gone. He was around this area for about twenty seconds."

"If Him was around this area, then… he would have been in that farm house," Anastasia says.

We look up and stare at the old looking farm house. None of us knew if we should check it out or not. It could be a trap you know.

Suddenly, we start to hear Annabella speak… but in Chinese. We turn to my blue eyed cousin to find her talking to a five year old girl with pink waist length hair and purple eyes. The two started speaking quickly in a form of the Chinese language.

When they finished talking, the young girl gives Annabella a folded up piece of paper and then she leaves. As Annabella notices us staring at her with bewildered expressions, she just hands Anastasia the note.

"When… When did you know how to speak Chinese?" I ask.

"Never," she simply answers.

"But… but how!"

"Aunt Bubbles can speak to animals; so maybe instead of speaking to animals, Annabella can speak in different languages," Anastasia theorises.

"Cool," the boys say.

They know nothing about our parents' powers, do they? No wonder we can easily beat them.

"Anyway, what does the note say?" I ask.

"Dearest granddaughters, I see you've gotten this far. I'm telling you now that the map I gave you is no longer reliable. Mr. Aaron from the Elite Rowdyruff Boys should have a DNA tracker, use that instead or welcome Death with opening arms," Anastasia read solemnly. "Since you've gone this far in a matter of a day, I will shorten your deadline. A month and a half from now, if you do not find your parents, I will kill them. But if it makes you feel better, I will just turn them into one of my minions. Lots of love, Him."

The six of us stand in silence. We can see Annabella trembling in fear, Anastasia's worried expression clearly showing, and my frustrated expression.

"The Himalayas have different weather varying on the altitude, don't they? Maybe that's why the pathway isn't reliable," Rafe says.

"Him isn't to be trusted, but I think he's right, we should follow the DNA tracker," Jake agrees.

My cousins and I stand there, many thoughts running through our minds. But my thoughts aren't about fear or anything like that; my thoughts are about this letter. Him is saving us from random weather that could kill us, why is that?

Wait, I know!

"Him _wants_ to fight us, all of us," I say. "He shortened the deadline because he saw us as a worthy opponent."

"But, why would he want to fight us?" Annabella asks.

"That I don't know."

"Also, why did he have to kidnap our parents," Anastasia asks.

"It's obvious! He knew we wouldn't actually fight him with our parents around. Our parents would stop us from fighting him and they would fight him instead," I answer. "What's wrong with you, Anastasia? You always know where I'm going."

"It's nothing."

"If you're worried, just calm down. You have the two of us with you. Plus, if we're in danger, we have these idiots to use as a distraction," I say, pointing to the boys.

"Hey!" they say.

"What? You came with us even if we didn't want you guys to."

Just before a fight could break out between me and the boys, Aaron's DNA tracker starts beeping.

"Hey, I got something on my radar!" he exclaims.

"Let me see!" Anastasia says, grabbing the tracker. "Huh, so Pico has modified this to show which parent is on the radar."

"Really? Who is it?" Annabella and I ask.

"It's a light blue dot; Annabella, it's your mom."

Annabella stands there in shock but then starts crying tears of joy and relief.

"Hold up, doesn't a DNA tracker need something to scan to find the person?" I ask. "How did it find Aunt Bubbles?"

"Oh, I found this light blue bow where Annabella and that little girl were talking. So I scanned it when no one was looking because I thought it was Him's," Jake says.

"That's a lucky break for us," Rafe comments. "But, why would you think Him owns a light blue bow?"

"Well, that letter did come for Him."

"But there was a little girl, that bow could've been her's."

"Guys, now's no time to quarrel, we found one of the missing moms," Aaron says. "Annabella, your mom is in the Mahalangur Himal area. She's around the Cho Oyu peak."

Annabella slowly looks up and says quietly, "Don't worry mom, I'll find you soon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I did a little bit more of research on the Himalayas to find a mountain route to Mt. Everest. It might not be super accurate, but you get the idea.**

**Review!**

**~MusicMagician07**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own most of the things here.**

* * *

><p>After leaving Beijing after a quick stop, we make our way to the Cho Oyu Mountain. Aaron has been closely monitoring the tracker to make sure we don't lose Aunt Bubbles' signal. Strangely, there hasn't been even one movement in the past hour since we started flying.<p>

"Okay guys, let's land over there by the ledge," Aaron says, pointing to a ledge which leads to an entrance of a cave. "That entrance should lead us to your mom, Annabella."

The six of us quickly land by the ledge about a minute later. We decided to take a short rest just in case we have to put up a fight later (well, there's a high possibility we're going to have to fight. Him's not going to just hand over Aunt Bubbles).

"I don't think the tracker has enough light to illuminate our pathway," Aaron says, standing in front of the mouth of the cave.

"Here, I've been practicing my fire technique," Jake says. He sticks out his hand. Within a few seconds, a flame swirls around on the palm of his hand. "Perfect!"

"We have our light source now. Let's go!" Annabella says, dragging Jake and Aaron with her.

"Dammit, if she's not careful, she'll trigger a trap or an ambush or something," I sigh, chasing after the three.

Anastasia, Rafe and I easily caught up to them seconds later (Annabella is not much of a runner). We had to calm Annabella down though.

As we continue deeper in the cave, the temperature starts to drop lower and lower; not to mention more tunnels are appearing. It's so easy to get lost here.

"How much farther do we have to go, Aaron?" Annabella asks impatiently.

"We just turn over here and-"

"Mom!" Annabella exclaims, running up to her.

As we walk over to the mother daughter pair, we notice that Aunt Bubbles has been tied up and passed out on the ground for quite some time. Slowly, Aunt Bubbles starts to come to. Eventually, everyone starts chatting happily in this dimly lit cave.

"Hey, Alexa, don't you notice something?" Rafe asks softly.

"No, what?" I answer.

"The cave is lit just a bit; Jake isn't even using his flame. Then there are no guards of henchmen around here or on our way here, don't you think it's suspicious?"

I take a closer and careful look around the cave.

Rafe's right; there's some kind of light illuminating the cave. Also, why would Him just leave Aunt Bubbles on the ground. Wait, Aunt Bubbles should have escaped during that amount of time that she was here. Something isn't right after all.

"Rafe, you're right. Does that mean, that person isn't Aunt Bubbles?" I whisper.

"You tell me," he says.

I look over to the happy group. It's really hard to see even with this small amount of light around the cave. Hey wait, just last month, I developed a night vision power. Maybe I should try using it now.

I begin to concentrate as much as I can. My night vision power doesn't come naturally yet; actually, I only used it about once or twice from today. I wonder if it will even work.

Minutes later nothing has happened. Frustrated, I stomp up to the group and grab 'Aunt Bubbles' by the collar of her shirt.

"Alexa, what are you doing!" Annabella shrieks.

"This is not your mom," I hiss.

"Alexa, calm down! What has gotten into you?" Anastasia exclaims as she tries to loosen my grip.

"Nothing! Just look around the cave, what do you see?" I ask.

The four look around the cave, confused.

"Alexa, are you sure you're okay?" Anastasia asks, annoyed.

"The cave is lit somehow and there are no guards or Him's henchmen around," Rafe answers for them. "Don't you guys see it's suspicious?"

"Okay, Alexa, I think you're a bit upset that you haven't found your parents, but-"

"No guys, those two are right. Jake's not even using his flame," Aaron says, cutting Anastasia off. "Also, now that I think about it, it is suspicious how Him just left Bubbles here unsupervised."

My cousins start to come to their senses, but not fast enough. Suddenly, I'm thrown against the wall by 'Aunt Bubbles'.

"Alexa!" Anastasia and Annabella scream.

"Him's right. You are pretty impressive, Alexa. Now I wonder how impressive everyone else is," 'Aunt Bubbles' says.

"If you're not my mom, then who are you?" Annabella asks.

"I'm not going to reveal my true identity yet, sweetie."

I use the wall as support as I stand up. As I look up, I notice that my night vision has activated. Quickly, I turn my attention to 'Aunt Bubbles'.

No way, why didn't I think of it before!

"Sedusa, where's the true Aunt Bubbles?" I ask, finally regaining my balance.

Sedusa begins to laugh.

"My, my, a smart little one we have here," she says, removing her disguise. "Boys, bring out the hostage."

Seconds later, a pair of men bring out a passed out Aunt Bubbles.

"Mom!" Annabella exclaims.

Suddenly, the cave suddenly became lit up brightly with an unknown source.

"My forte is disguises, so I'll let the Elite Rowdyruff Boys do my dirty work," Sedusa laughs sinisterly.

"What are you-"

Before Anastasia could finish her sentence, Jake kicks her to the wall.

"Anastasia!" Annabella and I yell.

I jump out of the way as Rafe tries to punch me. Looking down at his eyes, it seems lifeless. Almost like… almost like he's being controlled!

"You took control over them, didn't you?" I accuse as I dodge another attack of my counterpart.

"Why yes. Isn't that how many girls get boys? They seduce them," she answers with a pleased smile on her face. "Go ahead and try to snap them out of it, it's impossible."

I growl as I dodge multiple attacks from my counterpart. This is very different from his fighting style, actually, it's like I'm fighting someone else!

Quickly, I kick Rafe to the ground and put him in a headlock.

"Snap out of it, dimwit," I say as I struggle to keep him in my grasp.

Without any emotion, he manages to free himself from my grasp. Then, he uses his powered ball attack. I roughly collide with the cold rock wall.

Looking around, I can see Anastasia having a tough time with Jake and Annabella is also having a hard time with her counterpart. If we don't find a way to get them back to normal, we're doomed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**~MusicMagician07**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

><p>Many thoughts are running through my mind as I watch Rafe slowly approaching me. I know he's going to end it soon. I need to think of something quick!<p>

"Rafe, listen to me! You're being controlled! You have to snap out of it!" I exclaim as I push myself up.

Without any hesitation, Rafe lunges towards me, grabs the collar of my jacket and throws me into Anastasia.

"Ow!" we hiss.

"Anastasia, what should we do? We can't just let them throw us around," I pant in exhaustion.

"I know that," she grunts as she tries to get up. "Mom said that love can break Sedusa's control over people. But, this is going to be difficult; the Elite RowdyRuff Boys, they're our enemies."

"She didn't specify what kind of love. It can be family love, friend love, romantic love, or enemy love," I say.

"Enemy love?"

"You know, you enjoy fighting with your enemy."

"You just made that up. But, it's worth a shot."

Just as my cousin and I get up and face our enemies, we hear Annabella shriek.

"Aaron, you're back!" we hear her exclaim.

"Shit, the blond girl found out," swore Sedusa.

"Annabella, how did you break the control?" Anastasia asks, as she braces herself for Jake's attack.

"I… I… I accidentally kissed him," she answers embarrassed.

Huh, what do you know? Enemy love can also be accidentally kissing your enemy in a battle.

Wait a minute… Ah, I'm so stupid! Mom told me a story how she blew up dad when she kissed him on the cheek (weird story). Hopefully this won't blow up Rafe, but Aaron didn't blow up, so I think we're safe.

I really, really don't want to give my first kiss to this idiot, but I have no choice.

I use the rest of my energy to quickly race up to Rafe, grab him by the collar of his jacket, and quickly give him a kiss. A few seconds later, I feel him encircle his arms around my waist. Alarmed, I push myself away from him. I look up into his eyes again; instead of the lifeless eyes I saw minutes earlier, this time I can see his normal forest green eyes.

"Alexa? What happened?" he asks drowsily.

"It worked! Wait, it worked?" I say. "Never mind that. Rafe, get you head straight because we still have to finish up our battle with Sedusa. Anastasia, is Jake back?"

"Yeah," she answers. Then we turn to Sedusa. "Give it up, Sedusa. We got the Elite RowdyRuff Boys back."

Sedusa just grins and says, "I don't think so. You see the reason why I let the boys fight you wasn't because I can't fight, it's so I can have a greater advantage over you girls since you should be tired from fighting those boys."

I swear under my breath. This isn't going to be easy. Sedusa carefully thought this through. If that's true, then she should have seen how we dodge attacks and how we attack and some of our moves. I should be more alert in this fight; Sedusa is not going down without a fight.

"Alexa, watch out!" Anastasia warns. I look up, but react too late.

Sedusa has used her snake like hair to grab me by the waist, because of this; Sedusa has pinned my arms to my side.

"Let go of me!" I exclaim, flailing my legs.

"Do you know why I 'pretended' to love Professor Utonium," Sedusa says. "It's all for love. Before I turned into… this, Professor was really my high school love. But, he rejected me for some other girl. She seduced him I tell you! She wasn't even that good looking."

I remember mom telling me a story how Sedusa somehow tricked Grandpa into falling in love with her. Sedusa was just using Grandpa as a cover up so she could steal more jewels, but I think it wasn't for money, I think it's because she thought tons of jewelry would make him love her. After all those years, she still won't let him go. Geez, she's so overly attached.

"You aren't either," Aaron and Rafe snickers.

"Shut up!" she hisses.

"Okay, so you became Sedusa because of jealousy, corny," I say. "I mean, move on. Like really, there are more fish in the sea."

"No! But he was my first and only love!"

"Geez, I feel like I'm in some corny movie where I'm supposed to help you."

"You know what; I should just kill you so Rafe can feel my pain. But this time, it's not from his love being stolen, this time it's bitter revenge, wanting others to feel the pain you've felt," Sedusa says crazily. "I saw potential in you Rafe, to become even stronger and more evil than before!"

I look over at Rafe who's just standing there and facing the ground. What the hell is he doing!

"If your ranting is done, can someone get me down from this crazy lady's hair?!" I yell.

"Already on it," my cousins say.

Quickly, Anastasia freeze the stands of hair (but being mindful that I'm there) that are holding me then Annabella spits fire at Sedusa's hair, buring it and melting the ice carefully.

Sedusa stars to scream painfully loud. Annoyed, I break away from her grasp and the ice. With great speed, I kick Sedusa down with one foot on her stomach. I gesture Anastasia to freeze her hair so she would stop her shrieking that her hair is on fire.

"That woman never seduced the old man, he simply fell for the girl because of her personality or something," I say

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," Anastasia adds. "Seducing is never a right way to win a boy's heart because in time, the outer beauty will disappear, but in the beholder's eyes, they'll still be beautiful."

"Also, inner beauty is what counts at the end of the day," Annabella finishes.

"You girls… Him was right, you are pretty powerful together," Sedusa whispers. "Now I wonder what happens when you're all separated."

Slowly, Sedusa begins to fade until there was no trace of her even being there.

"Hey, where did Bubbles go?" Jake asks as he looks around. Annabella quickly starts calling out for her mom.

"Aaron, where's my mom?" Annabella asks as Aaron takes out his DNA tracker.

"I-I don't know. Her signal just suddenly disappeared," he answers. "Who ever made Sedusa disappear must have taken your mother too."

"Him, he's the only one," I growl.

"Whoa, guys, I got something," Aaron says surprised.

"Mom? Dad?" Annabella questions.

"I'm guessing by the dark blue dot, it's Annabella's dad."

"Where is he!"

"Makalu Mountain."

I wonder how that signal came up on the DNA tracker. We didn't even scan anything that belonged to Uncle Boomer. Maybe when Aaron was being controlled, Him (who most likely was controlling them) gave something to Aaron to scan it.

Damn, but how did we not see him?

"So, Him's not leading us to Mount Everest, but on some kind of messed up scavenger hunt," Jake says.

"Well, let's head out tomorrow, it's already dark out," Rafe says. "Well, it's no different from in here."

"Let's just head back to where we entered and stay there for the night," Anastasia says.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**~MusicMagician07**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nope, I only own my characters.**

* * *

><p>It's been a little over a week now since we started this, I don't know, scavenger hunt for our parents.<p>

When we fought Sedusa, we didn't sleep for almost three days; maybe that's why it was so hard trying to fight her. But who knows. After our battle with her, we actually took a break for two days! We were so tired!

During that time, Aaron has been monitoring Uncle Boomer's signal. Like Aunt Bubbles' signal, it's been staying at the same place. But when we were getting closer to Makalu Mountain this morning, his signal started going all over Makalu. The dark blue dot started to spaz all around the Makalu area. We've been chasing it for two days!

It's getting really annoying! Everyone has been so annoyed that a fight breaks out so often because of every little thing!

"Hey, would you stop bumping into me?" Anastasia says annoyed at her counterpart.

"I'm not even bumping into you! You're the one that's bumping into me!" Jake growls.

"Where's your proof?"

"How about yours?"

See what I mean.

"Hey, hey guys," Aaron says. He was ignored by the pair. "You guys… Hey, I found- Would you guys shut up and listen for a moment!"

The two red haired Elites stop completely (good thing to, they were about to get into a fist fight).

"It seems as Boomer's signal stopped screwing this us," Aaron says. Then he points to a cave entrance just ten feet away from our group. "If we enter through there, in barely a minute, we should run into him."

Sighing in relief, our group of six quickly land in front of the cave.

Jake leads the way with his flame in his hand. Unlike the first cave, it's strangely warmer in here. It's strange because since we're at a higher altitude, it should be colder; we are around the peak you know.

"Whoa, hey, stop right there Jake," Aaron says as he scans the cave.

"What's wrong?"

Aaron doesn't answer immediately. He just continues walking around and tapping on the walls.

"Annabella's father's signal is right around here. There could be a secret entrance," Aaron mumbles. The four of us continue to watch Aaron tapping on the walls.

Wait, four?

"Hey, has anyone seen Rafe?" I ask. Annabella looks at me puzzled.

"Wasn't he just right beside you?" she asks.

"Well, yeah, he was leaning on the wall."

"Bingo!" Aaron exclaims.

Aaron walks up to where Rafe once stood and pushed on it. We watch as the blond boy pushes the wall with all his might. After a minute of trying, Aaron backs away from the wall.

"What are you doing, Aaron?" Annabella asks.

"I think there's a secret room on the other side of this wall," he answers.

"Move aside," I say. I tighten my fighting gloves with a smirk.

"Alexa, what are you-"

Before Anastasia could finish her sentence, I punched the wall creating a reasonable hole for one person to fit through.

"It's a bit dark… Jake, go in there and light it up," I say as I point to the hole.

"No way! What if there're spiders in there?" he asks, frightened.

"You're a villain with super powers, and you're afraid of spiders?"

"You're no better, Alexa," Anastasia points out.

Yes, I have a fear of spiders. But come on, they're like this creepy thing with eight legs! I mean what if they bite you and they're poisonous! Spiders even move in a creepy, crawly way, it's really scary!

"Psh, whatever."

Jake slowly walks up to the hole and stands right in front of it.

"R-Rafe, you in there?" he asks.

"Just go-"

"Boo!"

I quickly jump into Annabella and scream. Because Annabella wasn't paying attention, she also screamed.

"Hahaha! You should have seen your face!" Rafe laughs. "For once you actually scream like a girl!"

Fuming, I grab his jacket and glare at him.

"Someone else will be screaming like a girl when I'm done with you," I hiss. Then I throw him at the wall, creating a bigger hole. "I'm not done with you ye-"

"Wait, Alexa, stop," Annabella says as she enters the secret room. "Jake, get over here, I need light."

"What did you find?" Anastasia asks, following Jake.

Aaron and I stand outside, not bothering to look. Well, Aaron's still looking for where the signal is coming from; I just don't want to go in there since I know I will start to beat up Rafe.

"What's with all the mini pictures and ancient looking writing?" I hear Rafe ask. "It's like a story."

"It is a story. Judging by the looks of it, this is an old legend," Anastasia says. "I've studied different legends around the world, but I've never seen this one. Also, most stories are passed down from family to family; this one is hidden."

"So? What's the big deal?" Jake asks.

Hearing the commotion, Aaron hands me the DNA tracker and joins the group.

"If this is hidden, then this isn't a story," I hear Aaron say. "Think about it, why would a story or a legend be hidden here? Also, judging by how old these pictures look, the people back then wouldn't have the technology to be up here."

"If it's not a story or a legend, then what is it?" Rafe asks.

"Maybe… Maybe a prophecy."

Prophecy? That sounds stupid! Are we in some kind of stupid movie where the hero is supposed to save the entire world from disaster? Then the hero will get the boy or girl of their dreams and have some unnecessary kissing scene just when the hero is about to go to their deathly battle?

"Hey, Annabella… Annabella, what are you mumbling about?" I hear Aaron asks.

"I think she's reading what's written on there," Anastasia says.

Just how many languages can our cousin speak?

"Hey Annabella, if you're done reading, can you tell us what's written on there?" Jake asks.

"The world shall fall into darkness when two fall. One shall survive and deceive all. That's what the first picture says," Annabella recites. "The hardships that the dove and the cats will face will test their affection for their love ones. That's the second picture. The third one… It's unreadable since Alexa broke half of it."

"Hey, it's on the wall that we thought had Rafe on the other side, so don't blame me," I say. "Where were you anyway, Rafe?"

"I was a little behind, okay?"

"A little behind my ass. You were planning to scare me, weren't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

I hate him, I really hate him. But, this isn't the time for that.

That 'prophecy' is really bothering me. Something seems fishy about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe, that little prophecy will come in handy in its sequel (Saving The World. Yeah, I also changed the title, made it a bit shorter). I'm also rewriting the sequel! I hope you're all looking forward to it!**

**Review!**

**~MusicMagicain07**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own my characters only… and the plot for this story… and that's about it.**

* * *

><p>That prophecy doesn't sound like a bedtime story to me.<p>

I mean the world falling into darkness when two fall while one survives and deceives all; what the heck is that all supposed to mean? Also, hardships that a dove and some cats are supposed to face for love? What? None of this is making sense!

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Huh, why is the tracker beeping? Hey, when did that dark red dot get there? Why are the two dots coming this way with great speed?

"Aaron! Guys! Big problem!" I say loudly.

Knowing my cousins and the boys won't be out in time and seeing as there's this bright beam of light deeper into the cave, maybe I should just get into that secret room.

I dash into the room and knock into my counterpart.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Don't go out there if you want to live," I say.

"Why? What's out there?"

"I don't know."

"How do you know it's going to kill us it you don't kno-"

Suddenly, a bright beam of light passes through the hole I made. I look away. Then, I noticed the pictures.

The first picture has millions of stick people burning in fire while a faded pink dove and a faded blue dove fall from the sky. Then the second picture shows a faded green dove alongside three cats; one red, one blue, and one green. Huh, weird, the green dove and cat are really close. The third picture… Er, Annabella's right, I did break half of it. Actually, more than half.

"Hello? Anybody home? Fuzzy Lumpkins is here," we hear a stereotypical country voice say. "Mojo Jojo is here too."

"What? The monkey? I thought he was dead! What's going on here?" I whisper, getting ready for another battle.

"He is," whispers Anastasia. "Are we fighting one person or two? This could be a trap."

"Let's make sure we got each other's back if it's a trap. Actually, counterparts with counterparts since we know their weak spots better than anyone else," Jake orders.

"Hello? Ms. Elite PowerPuff Girls, we got two of your daddies," we hear Fuzzy say. Then we hear a mix of a zombie moan and a monkey's cry. "It's Boomer and Brick."

I look over to my cousins as their counterparts make sure they don't do anything reckless.

The footsteps stop echoing through the caves. The only sound we can hear is our ragged breathing.

"Gotcha!" we hear Fuzzy exclaim. Suddenly Annabella screams.

As we turn around, we see our bloody Grandpa (Mojo… It's weird calling a monkey your grandfather) trying to grab Annabella's foot and attempting to bite her. Annabella continues to scream as she kicks our so called Grandpa away. Heck, that's not even a monkey or our grandfather anymore!

"Get away from her!" Aaron yells as he kicks the zombie monkey away from my cousin. "Let's go guys!"

We quickly run deeper into the cave.

"Where are we going?" Anastasia asks, panting.

"I don't know! Ask Alexa, I gave her the tracker," Aaron says as he struggles to calm down Annabella as we run.

"Well, I'm not good at reading maps and have a terrible sense of direction. But, it looks like we're heading right towards Uncle Boomer and Uncle Brick," I say. Seconds later, we arrive at a giant cave just like the one we fought Sedusa in.

"I think we're safe-"

Jake's scream cuts me off. I guess we're not safe just yet.

"What is it?" Rafe asks as he steps in front of me.

Geez, doesn't this guy know I can take care of myself?

"S-s-s-s-sp-spiders!" Jake yells.

Suddenly the cave lights up. We turn to the source. There, we find a frightened Jake burning a giant spider. Wait, giant spider! Suddenly, my night vision activates and I see hundreds of spiders on the walls and on the ground surrounding us. I start to scream to.

I decide to follow Jake's lead.

You see, my mom taught me how to create fire balls. I just rub my hands together to create enough friction until I form a fireball. Anastasia and Annabella can do it to, but they mastered spitting out fire like their moms (if you're wondering why it's always our moms' power that we inherit or know, it's because our dads have, you know, a boy's powers. But I did bother to learn some moves).

Anyway, I rub my hands quickly to create as much fire balls as I can. I start to throw them at the nearest giant spiders, burning them. As I burn the giant spiders, the cave starts to light up little by little. Soon enough, everyone could see the spiders that are around us.

"Okay, okay! Alexa, calm down!" Anastasia yells. But I don't stop, not until all these things are gone. "Rafe, control you're counterpart!"

"Why me!?"

"Because you're the closest to her at the moment!"

"Fine!"

Suddenly, my hands are behind my back and held together roughly by my counterpart.

"Let go, Rafe!" I say.

"You're such a girl."

"Because I am a girl!"

"Well, now I know how to beat you in a fight. Spiders, really? They're so small; they won't even hurt you if you ignore them."

"Are you picking a fight with me?"

"No, I'm simply distracting you."

"What?"

Slowly, Rafe releases my hands.

"Just chill, okay?"

I just nod.

"Okay Fuzzy, show yourself," Anastasia says as she struggles to calm her counterpart. Fuzzy doesn't appear, but you can hear him play his banjo. "Okay, fine. Where my father and Annabella's dad?"

The banjo continues to echo around the cave with the sound of the cackling of the fire acting as its drummer or something. As the minutes pass, the banjo continues to play and the fire continues to crackle. The six of us start to feel uneasy.

Suddenly, we hear Annabella scream, then Anastasia, and then I scream.

My cousins and I are suddenly tangled on a giant spider web. Then, a giant spider starts to cocoon us like they do with their prey. Are they going to eat us!?

The spider stops cocooning us when it's silk had reached our necks. I try to punch it, kick it, and even burn it, but no use. I can't even move in this!

Suddenly, we hear Annabella scream again. We look over to where she's held captive. There, we see zombie Mojo on a spider's back approaching her. Crap, I see what they're doing! They're using our weaknesses against us. So, they're using Annabella's ultimate weakness against her too (well, Antidote X is our weakness ultimate weakness like our parents, but you get what I mean)! Annabella's weakness is zombies, zombie movies, and anything zombie related. Earlier, you saw that my weakness is spiders. If you're wondering about Anastasia's weakness, then I don't know

Anastasia is too closed off. She doesn't like to share personal stuff like that with us. So, I have no idea what they're going to use against her. Frankly, I think she doesn't even have a weakness.

The banjo playing stops and Fuzzy then appears in front of the Elite RowdyRuffs.

"Who wee, that was some show y'all just put on!" Fuzzy exclaims. "That Sedusa lady warned me 'bout the mini Powerpuffs being pretty strong together. So I thought of testing the Rowdyruffs version three."

I watch the boys as the try to figure out their strategy (if they even use one). They look pretty lost. I don't think they know what Fuzzy Lumpkins' strategy.

Fuzzy is going to use their weakness against them, but I wonder what it is. Jake is afraid of spiders, but why isn't he up here with us? What is Fuzzy planning?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Unlike the first version, it was just Boomer and the captor was Mojo, but I only have three places this time (not counting Mt. Everest), so I'm combining villains now. I'm not sure if it's going to be longer or shorter (chapter wise) than the first, but let's just see.**

**Review!**

**~MusicMagican07**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The main characters (and Pico Coco who's not that major) and the plot are all mine~**

* * *

><p>"Let them go, Fuzzy!" Jake yells.<p>

"And keep that damn _thing_ away from Annabella!" Aaron adds.

"And if one of those giant spiders dare hurt or scar my counterpart, I'll beat you to a fucking pulp," Rafe exclaims. "because that's my job!"

That was almost sweet, almost. But, it's still touching.

"Then defeat me first. Also, for fun, let's have a time limit," Fuzzy jeers.

Time limit? What's this stupid pink bear thing planning?

"If y'all don't defeat me in four hours and fifty minutes, Annabella here will be slowly eaten by Mojo and Alexa will be killed by one of my special giant spiders. Anastasia can just watch helplessly as her teammates die in her watch."

Zombie Mojo waits by Annabella's side with hungry eyes while a spider slowly descends over me. With the remaining light of the burnt spiders, I can see that this spider is deadly. This spider is the Black Widow. Help.

"You bastard!" the boys growl.

"Come on boys, the clock is ticking."

Recklessly, our counterparts attack. Each of them attacks with a power ball with their signature color. Unexpectedly, a few spiders drop from the cave ceiling, defending their leader. After the smoke has cleared, the spiders are still standing as if nothing has happened.

"Those weak attacks don't do a thing to these guys. Him made sure of that," Fuzzy says.

Him wants to test Rafe, Jake, and Aaron's strength and teamwork. So, he's studying us. He's watching us grow in our fighting skills, but why? Also, why these guys included? Aren't my cousins and I the ones he's after?

If Him made these things invincible from their attacks, how about ours? But, what attacks can I use that doesn't involve fists? That's my strong point. Ugh, I hate watching by the side lines!

Wait a minute; I can generate energy shields like dad! I haven't mastered it yet, but I can do it just for a bit. With my hands I can make them appear, but not really telepathically. Dad had learned later on how to create energy shields with his mind. I can do it sometimes with my mind, but it's like a twenty percent chance that it's successful. Maybe I can cover them while they're fighting! But generating three shields at once… I can't even do one properly. I guess it's time to test my strength as well.

I look down again at the battle field. Aaron is multitasking by making sure Zombie Mojo doesn't eat my cousin, because of that, he's doing poorly when it comes to all around attacks. Then Jake is having a better time, but he's also doing poorly when attacks are directed at him since he's trying to protect Aaron from attacks he doesn't see. Rafe, well, same thing as Aaron, he's protecting me from this damn Black Widow and keeping an eye on it. They look exhausted! How long have I been thinking on how to protect all of us!?

"One hour left boys," Fuzzy calls out.

Dammit, about three hours have passed.

"Don't worry about us! We can watch over each other, you guys focus on the battle with Fuzzy!" I exclaim from the first time ever since the battle started.

All but Rafe didn't hear me.

"You sure?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'll get us out."

"Black Widow Sir, please shut Greenie up," Fuzzy orders.

The Black Widow starts to cocoon me again, but only up to my mouth. Dammit, now I can't communicate with anyone!

I continue watching helplessly as I think of a way to free all of us. Time is running out and I can't just be here like this. Ugh, I can't think of anything!

Fifty minutes left, then forty, then thirty.

"Twenty minutes till these mini Powerpuffs meet their doom!" Fuzzy warns.

The boys have done a bit better after I told Rafe to worry about them and not me. But he's starting to forget it and he's starting to protect me again. Dumbass!

Annabella starts to scream again as Zombie Mojo creeps closer to her. Okay, I haven't used this much since my eyes hurt after, but this is an emergency.

I close my eyes and calmly breathe out from my nose. Then with the upmost concentration, I try to burn Zombie Mojo with my laser beams that come out through my eyes. I miss, but I do make that thing fall from Annabella's web. At least she's safe.

We would have used our laser beams to free ourselves out, but I've watch my cousins try it two hours ago (I just remembered it now since I was so deep into thought) and it didn't work.

"Damn girl don't know when to give up!" Fuzzy hisses. "Well, since there's about a minute left, Black Widow Sir, enjoy your kill."

"Alexa!" I hear Rafe exclaim.

Without any fear (okay, that's a lie. With a bit of fear) I try to create my own energy shield. I look away as the giant spider tries to bite my head off, but all I hear are repeated thumps. I slowly look up to find the spider on the other side of my green shield. Yes! It worked! Dad would be so proud!

"What! When did Greenie learn to do that?!" Fuzzy exclaims.

"Are you stupid?" Anastasia questions. "She's the offspring of Butch and Buttercup. She maybe idiotic, reckless, aggressive, and all that, but like her parents, she loves to fight and cause a mess while doing it. She's tough and she'll kick your ass… once she gets us out of these webs."

Anastasia seemed so… so proud when she was talking how I can wreck things when I fight. What's with the sudden personality change? Every time I fight like I do, she usually gets mad.

I'll ask her later, because first, it's time to save Annabella who was about to be bitten by that monster.

Let's see, it was a lucky shot that Zombie Mojo was on a weak string on the web. Judging by how much weight it's holding up, then it should be really hard to burn through.

"I got it!" I hear Anastasia exclaim.

I look over at her. I see her eyes glow pink before shooting a laser beam at the spider, causing it to fall hard on the ground.

"Alexa, your energy shield has enough power to cut through the webs because of the impact that spider was causing. Since its target is you, it should follow you around. If you cast a shield over the Annabella and I, then then the spider will try to kill you. It will repeat the hitting your shield which will cut our webs too!" Anastasia explains. "But it looks like it didn't do much damage. So use your laser beam. The shield will absorb it and it should be enough then it cut it!"

This is why she's the smart one.

Following her order, I start to cut the webs with my laser beam. When just enough webs were cut, I was free from its grasp. I land carefully on my feet at the bottom of my shield. Let's do this!

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**~MusicMagician07**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

><p>Pushing the fear to the back of my mind, I take away my shield and land right on a lower web. The spider's not going to stay down for long.<p>

"Alexa, hurry up!" Annabella shrieks.

"Right!" I say. I quickly fly over to my younger cousin.

"Don't let Greenie ruin our plans! Get her!" Fuzzy orders in frustration. Suddenly, many of the giant spiders start crawling my way.

I start to hesitate as my fear of spiders begins to surface.

About seven years ago was my first official battle. It was just after my fifth birthday, my mom and dad decided to finally allow me in a real crime fighting battle. At that time, I was fearless and tomboyant. On that day, we were fighting a giant spider about twice the size of the spiders in here.

I watched in awe as I saw my parents fight, but it wasn't for long. Another monster spider came along and spun my parents and my cousins' parents on a web. At that time, I was the only one who actually wanted to fight, so I was the only one left who could fight. I remember being so afraid.

Those spiders caused many smaller spiders to invade Townsville. They were everywhere! But… but then, I pushed that fear away when I saw that the people I love… are in danger. Mom told me everyone has a reason to fight (then dad teased her about her green blanket) and we have to learn to fight even we're scared because if we don't, then that means our reason isn't what we truly want, it isn't what we truly yearn or care for.

"Alexa, watch out!" Jake warns.

In a blink of an eye, I take down the two spiders at my sides.

I care for everyone here; Anastasia, Annabella, and even our counterparts. If I don't get through here now, then I don't really yearn to get my parents back.

I will fight for the people I care about and for my parents!

"Get ready Fuzzy Lumpikns, because the real battle starts now!" I yell with burning ambition.

With amazing speed, I fly over to Annabella who's about to be bitten by Zombie Mojo. Grinning, I grab it by the tail and throw to the spider that's about to attack us. They collide with each other and into other spiders.

I put up a shield quickly and say to my cousin, "If we can use our laser beam together, then we can free you faster."

Annabella complies and uses her laser beam. Half a minute later she's free from the webs.

"That zombie didn't bite you or hurt you, did it?" I ask.

"No, you got here just in time," she answers with a smile. "Now, let's rescue Anastasia!"

"Yeah! Get ready cause I'm about to take out the shield," I warn.

As soon as I deploy my energy shield, the two of us race towards our oldest cousin. Once we were on opposite sides, I put up the shield again. Annabella and I, along with Anastasia, start to use our laser beams to destroy the webs that captured our cousin.

"Nice teamwork girls," Anastasia comments.

"But if it weren't for your idea," I say.

"And Alexa's strength," Annabella adds. "We wouldn't be able to do this."

"I guess. Hey, the boys look like they need some help, should we help them?" Anastasia asks.

"Nah, boys want to do things themselves and act like it was no big deal in the end," Alexa says. "Anyway, we have a Black Widow and Zombie monkey on our hands."

"You aren't afraid of it?" Annabella asks.

"I am. But, right now, we have to get our parents back," I say.

We suddenly hear a loud explosion. We quickly look down to find Jake, Rafe and Aaron grinning like children.

"Hey, doesn't that remind you of when we first met them in a battle?" Anastasia recalls.

"Yeah," Annabella agrees.

"Don't forget all the other times we battled," I add. "When they smile like that, it means they either think they won or they did a powerful and successful combo."

"Damn right we did a combo!" Jake yells, turning to us.

"But it's not over yet," Rafe adds, also directing some of his attention to us.

"We still need to kick Fuzzy's ass for giving you girls a hard time," Aaron finishes.

"Because we're the only ones who're allowed to give you a hard time," the boys say simultaneously.

"That was almost sweet," Anastasia and I sigh.

"I find it sweet," Annabella comments.

We look at our younger cousin and shake our heads with a smile.

"Whatever," I giggle. "Let's kick ass!"

For the final time, I take away my shield.

My cousins and I start setting spiders on fire to light up the cave. For the past hour, the boys' attacks were the only one lighting up the cave. Pretty soon, the cave became somewhat well-lit and we were able to see properly again.

"Okay, the spider's mine," I say as I notice the Black Widow is starting to move. "You guys take Zombie Mojo and the rest of the spiders."

"You sure?" Anastasia asks. I nod as I tighten my fighting gloves.

Knowing I'm about to cause a lot of destruction, Anastasia and Annabella move far away from me.

Seconds later, I start my battle with this spider. The Black Widow is fatter and larger than the rest of these spiders. I might have a hard time fighting this thing, but you know what they say, the bigger they are the harder they fall.

The spider screeches as it tries to attack me with its web again. Using my fire balls, I burn the spider's silk into ashes. It screeches again and again as it attacks with the same move again and again.

"Haha, this is starting to be entertaining how stupid this spider is," I say to myself.

But then, I'm knocked over by two regular spiders that decided to give this monster help. This is not good.

The Black Widow shoot it's silk on my ankle to make sure I stay put. I struggle as I try to pull my ankle free, no use. I try to delay it with one of my fire balls, but it also shot it silk on my wrist.

Dammit, dammit, dammit! This is like ten times harder to escape than the normal ones!

I close my eyes hoping this is just a bad dream. I don't want to die yet, but everyone is too busy with their opponents to even help me! I can feel it getting closer; it's going to kill me. It's going to-

Why do I feel heat on my ankle and wrist?

"Oi, Alexa, you can open your eyes now," I hear Rafe say. I slowly open my eyes to see Rafe with cuts on his face. It must have been a hard battle.

Rafe continues to use fire like Jake to burn away the spider's silk. It seems to be easier now since the spider's gone. Wait, the Black Widow is gone?

"The spider's gone now, all of them. Even Fuzzy Lumpkins and Zombie Mojo Jojo. They all disappeared like Sedusa."

"So, did you kick Fuzzy's ass?" I ask as he pulls me up.

"We were about to, but then he just vanished into thin air."

"Weird."

"I know."

"Hey Alexa," Anastasia calls as Annabella whispers in her ear. They look like those little school girls when we were younger. "You know what Fuzzy said before he disappeared."

"What?" I ask in curiosity.

"Oh crap, don't tell her-"

"He was like, 'I was sure putting your lovey-dovey girlfriend in danger would make you act recklessly and make it easier to beat you'," Annabella giggles.

Rafe blushes and counters with, "For you information, Fuzzy said 'girlfriends'. Jake and Aaron-"

"Whoa, hold up Rafe," Jake says as he pulls him away.

Anastasia and Annabella burst out laughing as the boys huddle in a group with flushed faces and started whispering urgently to each other.

I wonder what I missed.

But I'm happy we're all safe. One thing's for sure, Him's got a plan again and he won't make it any easier for us.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**~MusicMagican07**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: You know the drill people.**

* * *

><p>Today is the tenth day of our journey. Yesterday we took another well-deserved break. During that time, Anastasia, Annabella, Jake, and sometimes Aaron, studied the prophecy thing we saw. They tried piecing together the wall I broke, but some of the pieces were so tiny, they weren't even sure which was which!<p>

Anyway, what's so important about that prophecy anyway? It's probably some guy's joke from years ago. Plus, we got another note from Him.

He wrote:

My Dearest Granddaughters,

I see you've defeated Sedusa, Fuzzy Lumpkins and Mojo Jojo. A little more to go. It's quite a show every time there's a battle.

I'm also quite impressed by your progress. Let's shorten your dead line to a month. Adding all the days you've spent fighting and looking, you girls have twenty-one days to save your parents.

Good luck.

With lots of love,

Him

We were pretty angry that Him shortened the deadline again. Today would make twenty days till the deadline. Him's like an unfair game maker.

"Hey guys, I got a signal again," Aaron says as he jumps up in excitement. "Both dots are a shade of green. Alexa, looks like your parents are next."

"Really, let me see!" I exclaim as I rush towards him. He's right. "Hey, what's this place called?"

"That should be the Lhoste Mountain."

"Okay, let's get going!"

Aaron calls his counterpart, Anastasia, and Jake who are still doing whatever in the secret room.

I look over at Rafe who is just staring out into the valley. Ever since the battle with Fuzzy, he gave me the cold shoulder. I mean from getting me out from the spider web after Fuzzy disappearing to acting as if I'm not there. What's his problem?

"_He was like, 'I was sure putting your lovey-dovey girlfriend in danger would make you act recklessly and make it easier to beat you'," Annabella giggles._

Was it because of that? Annabella was just teasing.

"Hey Alexa, let's get going," Anastasia say. I nod.

The six of us start to fly to Lhotse.

Since a few days ago, snow started to fall around the peaks of the mountains while harsh winds blew. It didn't stop us, but it does slow us down by a lot. We also have to keep close to each other since our line of vision is limited.

About an hour later, we reach a third cave entrance. Him sure loves to have fights in caves.

"Butch and Buttercup should be straight ahead," Aaron says as he and Jake lead the way.

"What do you think Him will test us on now?" Anastasia asks as we follow the boys.

"What do you mean?" Annabella questions.

"The first time, Him tested us on our teamwork. The second time, he tested us on their teamwork. Do you think he'll test our teamwork as a group of six?"

"Most likely," I say.

Suddenly, we hear repeated crashing and static noises. Jake signals us to stay alert and be quiet. We continue to tiptoe towards the noise.

"Would you stop that!" we hear a female hiss annoyed. "We're planning an ambush!"

"Well at least keep Ace away from my wife!" I a male voice exclaim. Wait… That's dad!

Wait, Ace is part of the Gangreen Gang, which must mean the entire Gangreen Gang is here! Crap, this is not good.

Dad told me that the Gangreen Gang's leader, Ace, used to and still hits on Mom. Dad would beat the crap out of him. But, why is he asking to keep Ace away? Wait, that could mean he's trapped!

"That female voice is Princess Morbucks," Anastasia whispers.

Princess Morbucks is just some rich and spoiled girl. She wanted to become a Powerpuff Girl when my mom and her sisters were children.

So Gangreen Gang and Princess Morbucks are holding captive of my parents… six on six.

Suddenly, I feel a snake like hand grab my ankle and drag me towards our enemies.

"Ah, let go, let go!" I whisper as I try to grab onto something.

Pretty soon I'm dragged into a brightly lit cave. Hey, this doesn't even look like a cave. Steel walls, steel floor, steel ceiling, is this even a cave?

"Hey, Boss, I got the mini green puff," the green thing hisses as he hold me upside down.

"Hey, ever heard of hospitality?" I ask crossly.

"Alexa!" I hear my parents exclaim. I look up to see them both in cages that are surrounded by some green force field.

"Hi mom. Hi dad."

Then, we hear many footsteps echo through this futuristic cave.

"Alexa, where are you?" I hear Annabella ask worriedly as she and the others enter this place.

"Right here being held upside down by Snake," I say as I point to the second Gangreen Gang member. "Apparently, he dragged me here. I guess they were looking for me."

"Annabella? Anastasia?" Mom says questionably.

"And the Elite Rowdyruff Boys?" Dad adds. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't know? I thought Him would have told you," Anastasia says. "We're trying to save you. But so far, we only ran into Aunt Bubbles. A few days ago when we were fighting Fuzzy Lumpikins and Mojo, he did have a signal that Uncle Boomer and my dad were around the area, but we never found them."

"I thought Mojo was dead," Mom says.

"He is, he just turned into a zombie," I reply.

"Hello and welcome everyone, we've been expecting you," Princess Morbucks greets as she is accompanied by Ace, Grubber, Big Billy, and Lil' Arturo. "As you can see, I've got Butch and Buttercup in my hands. Well, I see Snake has got Alexa, so now the whole family is complete."

The six of them start to laugh evilly.

"Okay, no, I'm the only one allow to laugh; you all make mine sound stupid," Princess says.

From being upside down, I can see that my cousins and the boys don't think this is a challenge. I mean really, a spoiled brat and five idiots; doesn't seem much a challenge.

Ace walks up to me and bends down so we're eye level.

"Ya know, now that I look at you, you look like Buttercup from when she was younger," Ace says. "Oi, big daddy, I'll take your little girl instead."

What a pedophile.

Pissed off, I quickly spit on his face.

"Wha- ew!"

Ace quickly backs off.

"Yeah, and daddy's little girl knows how to spit on any dumbasses that hit on me," I say with a glare.

"You know, I like your fiery spirit. I'll forgive you for spitting on me."

What a pedo.

You know, I'm getting really tired from hanging upside down. Actually, I'm a bit dizzy now. Quickly, I use my free leg to hit Snake's Face. I run over to my cousins who step in front of me.

"Where did you learn to spit like that?" Annabella asks disgusted, but awed.

"Dad," I simply answer.

"Oh my, like mother like daughter," Princess comments. "Well, no matter, I think it's time to have some fun."

Princess takes out different weapons from behind her. Wow, I have nothing else to say.

"Well then, let's quit talking and start fighting," I say as I tighten my fighting gloves.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**~MusicMagician07**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: You know the drill people.**

* * *

><p>Since it's a six on six battle, we each get our own enemy.<p>

Anastasia fights Princess Morbucks, Annabella gets Lil' Arturo, Jake gets Grubber, Aaron gets Big Billy, Rafe gets Ace (I was going to kick Ace's ass, but he got to him first), and I get Snake.

At first, the battle was going really well, but then, it seemed like our opponents could predict our moves. They seem to know what moves we would us and how we would dodge theirs. What's going on here?

"Guys, I think they have been studying out solo battle strategies," Anastasia says as she just dodges one of Princess' missiles.

"Okay then, let's team up," Jake says.

Annabella and I rush over to Anastasia while the boys rush together to.

"Okay, which combination should we use?" Annabella asks.

"Something that can hit three other targets," I say.

"Let's do Fireball our version," Anastasia suggests.

I nod.

"Three, two, one, go!" we say.

Our version of Fireball is when I throw fire and Anastasia spits fire out. Then Annabella would use her supersonic scream to increase its power and distract the enemy with her ear piercing scream.

As Annabella starts to scream, Anastasia and I start to spit and throw fire balls. Princess just laughs as she activates a hidden shield.

"Ahahaha! I knew it, I knew it!" Princess exclaims. I start cursing under my breath.

"Dammit, they also studied out team attacks," Anastasia grumbles.

I look over at the boys and see that they're also having the same problem. So they studied our solo strategies and our team attacks. Anastasia was right; they're testing our entire teamwork.

"Everyone, fall back," Anastasia commands.

"What?! We aren't retreating, are we?" I ask.

"No, we need a plan,"

We are soon gathered into a group, but still facing out opponents.

"Princess and the Gangreen Gang have studied how we fight alone and in teams," Anastasia says. "But they haven't studied how we work as a whole team."

"Because we we're not a team to start off," Jake says. Anastasia glares at him then she continues.

"We know each other's moves, right? If we can combine the right moves together, then we can destroy Princess' shield and be able to attack solo from then."

"Do you think it will work?" Aaron asks.

"I don't know. Like Jake said, we're not a team in the first place," Anastasia answers. "Okay, counterparts partner up; our attacks could be stronger like that."

I run up to Rafe. Hopefully he won't be an ass because we haven't talked in about two days.

"What should we attack with?" I ask. He ignores me. "Rafe… Rafe!"

"Alexa, what's wrong?" Annabella asks as she and Aaron prepare to attack.

"Rafe isn't talking to me. I don't know-"

Suddenly I'm cut off as Rafe pushes me away when one of Princess' energy balls lands right in front of me.

When the smoke clears, I see Rafe just standing there, glaring at Ace with so much hate.

"Damn, it missed," Ace says with a smirk as if he was just messing with Rafe.

"Anastasia, I can't hold our attack any longer," Annabella says.

"Fine, just attack!" Anastasia commands.

The counterpart pairs launch their energy ball that's laced with fire. Princess activates another shield. As their attack hits, it creates a loud explosion. When the smoke clears, the shield doesn't even have a dent or a scratch.

"Dammit," I hear Anastasia curse. "Alexa, just attack without Rafe!"

"Oka-"

"Don't!" Rafe says for the first time ever since we entered the cave. "Alexa's their target. If she attacks, they'll deflect it."

What?

"Rafe, don't be stupid," Anastasia says.

"Hate to break it to you, but Elite Ruff over there is right, I told him when we were fighting," Ace says, smirking. "It was gold! Kept attacking me mindlessly!"

"Shut up, will you!?" Rafe barks. Ace just laughs at him.

"Well Rafe, you are stupid," I say. Rafe looks at me bewildered.

"Alexa, this isn't the time to be picking a fight with him," Aaron says.

"I'm not done my sentence yet, stupid!" I said as I turn back to my counterpart. "Rafe, you're stupid because you forgot I have my own shield, remember? Even if they want to hurt me, they can't."

"Alexa, you can use your energy shield now?" Dad asks in amazement. I nod proudly. "That's my girl!"

"Now, bring it on, Princess!"

"Alexa, I'll use my energy ball and you can use your fireball," Rafe says. "Then all of us can use our laser beams to break that damn shield."

"Seems good to me," I say with a thumbs up.

Jake, Rafe and Aaron start to charge up their energy balls while my cousins and I get ready to combine it with our fire. As the boys deploy their energy ball with their respective color, my cousins spit fire balls at it while I throw my fire balls. The fire balls dance around in circles on the energy balls. Just when our attack is ten feet away, we use our laser beams to help break the shield.

The impact caused a great explosion. Before the smoke even clears, one of Princess' energy balls hurtles towards me. Getting ready for impact, I use my energy shield to block it.

I'm actually having a hard time to keep this thing at bay. It's stronger than the. Why isn't it exploding yet?

Slowly, I start to feel my shield weaken. Crap! Not good!

Seconds later, my shield disappears completely. I try to use my super speed to try and dodge it, but I wasn't fast enough. The energy ball hits just behind me and sends me flying towards one of the cages. Since the cage is protected by some force field, it electrocutes me. I quickly back off before I can turn into a fried Alexa.

As I stumble backwards, I notice both cages are empty. Dammit, they're gone! What the hell is Him planning!

"They're gone!" Annabella exclaims.

I look to where Princess Morbucks once stood along with the Gangreen Gang; they're gone. They vanished just like the first three.

"Alexa, you okay?" Rafe asks as he runs up to me.

"Yeah. Scratches here and there and possible burns too, but I'm all good," I say with a smile.

"Idiot, your shield wasn't enough to destroy Princess Morbucks' attack."

"So? I'm alive aren't I? It somewhat worked!"

"Key word is 'somewhat'. You were so cocky saying it will work!"

"But it did!"

"No, it-"

"Hey guys!" Aaron interrupts my counterpart and I quarreling. "I've got six signals on my radar! Anastasia, Alexa, Annabella, all your parents are at the same place!"

"Really, where?" the three of us ask.

"Mount Everest."

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**~MusicMagician07**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Yep, you know the drill.**

* * *

><p>Ugh, I don't get how everyone can sleep with the thought of us going to Mount Everest tomorrow. Mount Everest is the tallest mountain in the world! Plus, all the signals of our parents finally appeared. Him is most likely going to show himself when we find them.<p>

But still, why did he kidnap our parents? He must have known Anastasia, Annabella, and I would come after him; what is his motive?

"I got it," I hear Aaron whisper to himself. Wondering what he was so happy about, I decide to check it out. "Oh, Alexa, did I wake you up?"

"No, I was just thinking," I reply.

"About how Rafe was ignoring you ever since the Fuzzy Lumpkins battle?"

"No… But now that I think about it, why was he ignoring me?"

Even in the darkness of this cave (save for the light the moon is giving off. We're just at the mouth of the cave), I can see Aaron panicking. I wonder why.

"I-I don't know," he says quickly.

Yeah right.

"Anyway, if you're wondering why I'm still awake, I was just modifying the DNA tracker so it would also show how many enemies are there. See over there around Mount Everest? The red dots with a white x on it are the enemies. Right now, it looks like they're just guarding your parents."

"Cool. But, why modify it?" I ask.

"One reason is that we need to know how many minions will Him have and second is that we don't want to repeat what happened yesterday. If Rafe starts ignoring you again, then we need a plan."

"Aaron, why don't you tell me why Rafe is ignoring me?"

"B-because… Uh, I told you, I don't know."

Sure you don't.

I didn't pick a fight with Rafe, but even if I did pick a fight, it wouldn't matter since back at home, we would practically destroy Townsville just by fighting.

"Are you sure you're not-"

"Well, why don't we go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow. Good night!"

I watch as Aaron hurriedly rushes to his brothers who are huddled together as they sleep. You know, Rafe actually looks kind of cute when he's asleep, almost like he's an innocent kid who doesn't destroy Townsville just for fun. Ah! What am I thinking! I better get some sleep; we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow (and I think the lack of sleep was just messing with my head. I mean, I called Rafe cute!).

I sit back down with Anastasia and Annabella who are leaning back to back as they sleep. I wonder how we could sleep in a cave sitting up.

The wind suddenly blows as I try to get some sleep. Geez, when did it become so cold?

*****Morning on the way to Mt. Everest*****

"I-it's s-s-so cold," Annabella complains as she pulls her hood down as the wind blows it down again. "A-A-Aaron, are w-we close?"

"J-just a bit more," he answers.

We woke up this morning and a blizzard was starting. We can survive extreme weathers, so we decided to head to Mount Everest (note that this was Jake's idea, dumbass). Although, Him could change the deadline again, so I guess it's better safe than sorry.

"T-this is w-weird," Aaron says. "It s-says the c-cave entrance is right o-over t-there."

"A-are you reading the m-map correctly?" Anastasia asks as she takes a look. "T-that is we-weird, t-there should be a c-cave here."

"Let's j-just w-walk around the a-area. The c-cave m-might b-be hidden under t-the s-snow," Jake stutters.

The five of us agree with him. We descend on the fluffy white blanket that keeps on growing thicker and deeper. Just as we take a few steps, we start to hear a rumbling noise.

"A-an earthquake?" I ask.

"You're an i-idiot," Rafe says. "We're o-on a m-mountain, so it sh-should be an-"

"Avalanche!" Annabella screams.

"Yeah, that."

"You idiot! N-no, we're all idiots!" I yell. "We-we're not supposed to j-just stand he-here!"

I said it a bit too late. Huge amounts of snow rushes towards us as we stand there in panic. I look around for anyway to escape, flying is not an option now, we'll be too late because by the time all of us are in the air, our altitude it most likely half of this snowy wave.

Suddenly, I feel Rafe pull me towards the avalanche. What is this idiot thinking!?

"Do you want us to be killed!?" I exclaim as I try to escape his surprisingly strong grip on my wrist.

"Just trust me," he says simply.

For once, I didn't protest, yell, struggle, or anything. Right now, for some reason, I do trust my counterpart.

Just before the deathly snow trap falls on top of us, we enter a cave. It was partially lit before the snow covered the hole, now it's so dark, I can't even see my hand in front of my face. But, this must be the cave Aaron was talking about.

"Rafe? Hey Rafe? Can you hear me?" I call. No answer.

Damn, where is that boy? Don't tell me we got separated!

"Hey idiot, where are you!"

"I'm right here, there's no need to shout," I hear him say. "It looks like the cave is closed off."

"Wait, Anastasia, Annabella, Jake, and Aaron are still out there! Maybe if we can melt the snow-"

"No! It could cause another avalanche!" Rafe cuts me off.

Geez, what's his problem? He doesn't really think of the aftermath of what he does. The snow must be messing with him.

"Fine then," I grumble.

"It looks like our only option is to continue going forward," he says as he takes my hand.

"Hey, what are you doing!?"

"You don't want to get lost in this cave; spiders could be lurking around here."

"Spiders can survive in this temperature?"

"Who knows?"

Is he trying to scare me or is he trying to make me punch him all the way back to Townsville?

"Come on, let's get going," Rafe says as he pulls me forward.

Something seems different about Rafe. Is he okay? Did a chunck of snow hit his head and made him go crazy?

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**~MusicMagician07**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Wait, since there is going to be mentions of Powerpunk Girls in this chapter, I have to say I don't own them… so yeah, I don't own the Powerpunks either.**

* * *

><p>Rafe and I continue to walk around this dark and damp cave for who know how long. I tried to use my night vision, but I still can't use it whenever I want. It's kind of frustrating.<p>

You know, I wonder if Rafe even know where we're going! We're walking aimlessly in the dark! Surprisingly we haven't bumped into anything yet. I wonder if Rafe has night vision too.

"Rafe, why don't I just use a fire ball to light up the cave? Or why don't you use your fire?" I ask, annoyed.

"No, I can see without light. Just hold my hand and I'll get us out of here," he says.

So he does he night vision.

But why is he so persistent on me holding his hand. It's really uncomfortable.

"Rafe, I'm not a child. I'll just follow the sound of your footsteps," I say as I try to free my hand. Damn, he's got a stronger grip on my hand than he did on my wrist. "Ow, hey, that's starting to hurt!"

Sighing in frustration, I decide to beat Rafe to a pulp. Something's wrong with him, he's so, I don't know, clingy!

Just as I try to kick him away, he stops me. Before I can even react, Rafe shoves me up the wall.

"H-hey!"

"Him did tell me to play nicely, but, I think I'll pass," I hear Rafe say.

Whoa, what's with the sudden change in his voice? And Him? When did Rafe talk to Him? What's going on here?!

You know what, Rafe or not, I'll just spit on him.

I silently get ready to spit on him, but then…

"Get away from her!"

Then, I feel the person in front of me get off of me. Suddenly, my night vision activates. To the left, I see… Rafe fighting Rafe? What?

"You son of a bitch," the Rafe on top says as he punches the Rafe on the bottom.

Right now, I don't know if I should stop them or let them continue. Frankly, I too confused to even comprehend what's going on, plus, I find this pretty entertaining.

Rafe on the bottom then kicks Rafe on the top off of him. Rafe on the bottom then wipes the blood off from the corner of his mouth.

"Chill, version three," Rafe who was once on the bottom says. "I wasn't going to do anything to your chick."

Okay, now I'm pretty sure that's not Rafe. Plus, did he just call me Rafe's 'chick'? Oh, he's dead now!

"Anyway, how did ya get away from my sister? She was a pretty convincing Alexa to me," Rafe look alike says.

"Not convincing enough. Seriously, she overreacted when she saw a tiny little spider. I mean really, she didn't have to throw a fire ball at it," Rafe says. "She was stupider than the actual Alexa."

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" I growl.

"I know."

"But wait, if that's not you and the Alexa you met wasn't me, then who are they?" I ask.

"You're so stupid," Rafe moans with a face-palm.

"Powerpunk Siblings two, at your service," Rafe look alike says. "Man, this disguise Crissy made is pretty awesome. I could tell you didn't know which of us was the real Rafe."

So this is who we are facing before Him, the Powerpunk Siblings. There are three groups of these guys, the first group of siblings are Candice and Josh, the second group is Candy and Rudy, and the third group is Crissy and Andrew.

All I know from their background is that the Powerpunk Girls (they're the opposites of our mothers) suddenly became pregnant with twins and out came the Powerpunk Siblings after nine months. Actually, these guys are three years older than us. Also the members of the Powerpunk girls are Berserk (evil version of Aunt Blossom), Brute (evil version of my mom), and Brat (evil version of Aunt Bubbles).

"Rudy!"

Oh crap, the supposed 'evil me'.

"Rudy! Rafe got away!" Candy exclaims as she runs up to her brother.

"I know, he's right there," Rudy says, pointing to Rafe who is now standing beside me. "You passed him while running over to me."

"Oh, hi Rafe! Uh-oh, Rudy, the real Alexa is standing right there, should I still pretend I'm her."

I have no idea what happened to that girl, but she's really, really stupid. I don't even know if they're just making fun of me by saying I'm stupid by making her extremely stupid. But, when it comes to fights, Candy is one hell of a fighter (I'm still better though).

Candy whispers something to Rudy as the four of us are having a stare down. Rudy nods to his sibling then turns to us.

"I would love to have a nice fight with you guys, but we really have to go," Rudy says with a smirk. "Catch ya later! Oh and Alexa, I'll get your first kiss soon enough."

The two siblings then fly quickly deeper into the cave. What was that about?

"Hey, get back here! I still need to beat the crap out of you!" I yell.

"Alexa," Rafe says as he pulls me back before I can take off flying. "you really did notice that wasn't me?"

"Well, not at first, but later on, I did," I say. "I mean, 'you' kept holding my hand as if I were a little kid. We wouldn't hold hands without trying to kill each other first. How about you? Did you notice it wasn't me?"

"I don't know, I mean she was just as stupid as you," Rafe says with a smirk.

"Hey!"

"Rudy didn't kiss you, right?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it!"

"No, and I wouldn't let him. I was about to spit on him like I did with Ace, but you tackled him, so I didn't get a chance."

"So, you haven't gotten your first kiss yet?"

Eh? He doesn't remember our battle with Sedusa? I had to kiss him for him to snap out of his controlled state of mind. Well, at least he doesn't remember. That's good.

"No."

"Oh… Well, let's search for the rest of us. Then we can find those to dumbasses again; I'm still not finished kicking Rudy's ass."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

With that, my counterpart and I race down the tunnel aimlessly. Hopefully we can run into Aaron, he has the DNA tracker after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! So, I know that in the original, I did have characters called the Rowdyrock Boys (which I found on the internet). I realised now that they really did have any importance to this story and its sequel (which I'm also going to rewrite). Unless a majority of you readers would like them back, maybe I can add them into the sequel. That's all for now!**

**Review please!**

**~MusicMagician07**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

><p>"Rafe, should we just continue going forward?" I ask. "We've been going forward for about an hour now!"<p>

"Just calm down, okay!" Rafe exclaims, annoyed. "Although, I'm pretty sure we would have bumped into someone by now."

"Well we haven't!"

"I can see that!"

"You know what, why don't we just punch a wall and see what happens," I suggest.

"Like that would actually-"

Ignoring his comment, I punch the wall closest to me.

"Ah, what the hell!" we hear someone say as the wall comes down.

"Alexa!"

I look up to find Annabella and Aaron on the other side.

"See Rafe, they were beside us the entire time," I say, pointing to the two. "Wait, you're both the real Annabella and Aaron, right?"

"Yeah. Crissy and Andrew tried to mess with us earlier, but I have a DNA tracker," Aaron says.

"That's right, you programmed it so it will show our enemies," I recall.

"Right now, Jake is still with Candice. Anastasia figured out quite some time ago that Josh isn't Jake."

"Well, where are they?" Rafe asks.

"It's a bit confusing because this cave is labyrinth like, but it looks like if we keep heading forward, well meet Anastasia. From there, if we continue right, then right again, a left, keep going forward for about two intersections, then a right again, then we should reach Jake and fake Anastasia."

"What? I got none of that," I say, utterly confused.

"For once, I'm with her," Rafe agrees.

"Just follow Aaron. That's what I've been doing," Annabella says.

"Fine."

The four of us continue our way to find Anastasia and her counterpart. Thought, we didn't stay silent for long.

"How did you not know Rudy isn't the real Rafe? They look nothing alike," Annabella asks.

"Well, for one, he wouldn't let me use any light source," I answer.

"And you followed him?" Rafe questions, annoyed.

"Well, earlier, before we entered the cave, you said to trust you… so even when I thought Rudy was you, I trusted you."

"But, didn't you use your night vision?" Annabella continues her interrogation.

"It wouldn't work. I still can't use it naturally. Also, Rudy was wearing some costume to make him look like Rafe, so even if I used it, I wouldn't be able to tell if it were him or not," I say.

"That's the same as Andrew, he was wearing a costume," Annabella says. "Aaron said that Crissy was wearing a costume too."

So if those four were wearing a costume, then that means Josh and Candice are also wearing a costume. It make sense though, none of us look alike.

Rudy has black hair that's almost buzz cut, his twin sister on the other hand has a hair style almost identical to mine (she spiked her hair). Crissy has blond hair with really long pigtails while Andrew has long hair that you can tie into a low ponytail. Then there's Candice, she has very long red hair that's braided down her back (even if it's braided, it still touches the ground) while her twin brother has exceptionally long hair (his hair length is about mid neck). I'm guessing Crissy had to make a lot of costumes to fool us because we don't really have anything in common with our appearance.

"Jake? Jake?" I hear Anastasia call. "Hey! Where are you? The real you, I mean."

"Anastasia!" Annabella and I exclaim. Soon enough, Anastasia comes running out from the darkness.

"Oh, hey guys!" she greets. "Oh, Jake's not with you yet."

"Why disappointed? Do you miss your hubby?" Annabella teases.

"H-he's not my hubby!" Anastasia exclaims, blushing.

"Well, you were just calling his name and not any of ours," I say, joining in with the teasing.

"I-I wa-"

"No time for excuses or teasing," Aaron cuts her off. "It looks like Jake is surrounded. The Powerpunk Siblings one, two, and three, have cornered Jake!"

"Dammit," Rafe curses. "We better hurry. Jake can't defeat all of them alone, none of us can."

For once, I agree with Rafe. Like us, they can't fight properly unless they're together. When my cousins and I fight solo, we're just taking part of the enemy; we never go and fight completely alone.

"Where to, Aaron?" I ask.

"Lucky for us, it's just two rights and a left," Aaron answers. "Let's go!"

We don't walk or run to Jake's aid, we fly.

You know if you told us a month ago that we would team up with Jake, Rafe, and Aaron to find our parents, we would call you crazy. But look at us now; we're saving Jake, the leader of the Elite Rowdyruff Boys. I guess we've learned that opposites like us can work together, especially when one is in need.

"Hold it right there," Anastasia says as we arrive behind the group.

"We're here to kick your asses," I say with a smirk.

"And save Jake," Annabella finishes.

"Because we're the Elite Powerpuff Girls!" we say.

"My, my, I haven't heard that since we last fought a year ago," Candice, the ultimate leader of all the Powerpunk groups, says. "But I see you added and changed some parts."

"Whatever, just give us back Jake and we don't have to bruise each other," Anastasia says.

"You know we can't do that. Especially since Candy is eager to fight right now."

My so called evil version of me steps out from behind Candice.

"Long time to fight, Alexa," she says. "I think I should thank you for sending me to the hospital with a few broken bones and a concussion."

"You're welcome. But, don't thank me yet," I say. "We're not finished yet."

See what I mean; Candy becomes this entirely new character when we have to fight.

"If you win this fight, then you can have Jake, but if we win, we get to keep him, deal?" Candice says, sticking her hand out.

"No way in hell," Rafe says.

"It's not a fair fight," Aaron says.

"Come on Rafe, I think we still have a score to settle," Rudy says as he joins his sister.

Suddenly, we hear a thud noise. Out from behind the group comes Jake with a small scratch on the cheek.

"Hey guys," he greets.

"Wha- Josh! I thought you had him tied up!" Candice exclaims.

"I did!" her twin brother says. "He just escaped somehow."

"Well, it's even now," Andrew says.

"Well, then let's get this fight started," says Crissy.

With a smirk, I tighten my fighting gloves.

"I've been waiting for that to be said," I say.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**~MusicMagician07**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

* * *

><p>The fight has begun.<p>

I dash over to Candy; both of us prepare to punch each other around the world. Both of us miss, but I don't miss my kick I planned to do when I knew I would miss. I don't stand up straight right away since Rafe has thrown Rudy over me. Seconds later, Candy attempts to hit me with a fire ball. Smirking, I catch it easily, but little did I know she was planning something. After being distracted with the fire ball, Candy quickly appears behind me and throws me over to the wall.

I take a quick second to look around. Anastasia has currently paralyzed Candice while, both Annabella and Crissy have frozen pigtails, Jake has Josh in a headlock, Aaron is currently being brutally punched in the face by Andrew, and Rafe is still throwing Rudy around.

"What's wrong, Alexa, have you given up?" Candy asks as she powers up her laser beam.

"Ha! In your dream!" I reply as I get up and punch her stomach.

Candy spits out a bit of blood with a smirk. She then attacks with her charged up laser beam. Quickly, I deploy my energy field around myself.

"Oh, little girl learned a new move."

"That's because I can actually fight."

I take away my energy shield and attack again, but this time, Candy saw it coming. She quickly dodges it as she grabs my jacket hood and throws me to the ground. Candy sits on my stomach and pins my arms to my sides.

"Well, looks like I've won this," she says as she charges up her laser beam again.

"Don't get too cocky yet," I reply as I also charge up my laser beam. "Don't forget you're not the only one who knows how to shoot laser beams from their eyes."

"But let's see which one is stronger."

Just as our laser beams reach full charge and ready to attack, we were rudely interrupted by clapping.

"Well done, well done. What a wonderful show, but I have to stop it here," an eerie and high-pitched male says.

I look behind Candy to see Him. So he finally showed himself.

"Grandfather," the Powerpunk Siblings greet.

"Come now, children, play nice," Him says has he spreads his arms wide as if he wants a hug.

Candy gets off of me and rushes to Him. The rest of the Powepunk Siblings follow as well.

I get up and get together with my cousins and the boys.

"Hey Him, I suggest you give us back our parents before things get ugly," I say, tightening my fighting gloves again.

"Oh, be my guest. Children, please stand aside," Him says, his voice deepening to a more serious tone.

I release my still charged up laser beam, but it passes through him. I look behind him to find that my laser beam has hit the wall behind Him.

"What the hell?"

"Maybe you missed," Anastasia says. "Let me try."

Anastasia uses her ice breath to try and freeze Him, like mine, the wall behind took the effect. That's weird, both mine and Anastasia's attacks were directly aimed at Him, how could Him dodge it without moving?

"Damn, I know what he's doing," Anastasia mumbles. "He's trying to make us use our energy to attack this hologram. He's weakening us before he actually faces us."

"Ah, intelligent like your mother, Anastasia," Him comments. "Now children, I think this was enough time to charge up your ultimate team attack."

"It was Grandfather, thank you," Candice thanks.

Him suddenly disappears and there stood the Powerpunk Siblings with a charged up attack too big to avoid.

"Sayonara, Elites," the Powerpunk Siblings say before they deploy their attack.

I look around to see Anastasia, Annabella, Jake, Rafe, and Aaron frozen in fear as the attack gets closer and closer. Are these guys idiots? Have they forgotten I can use a shield? Well, I can use my shield for one person, so let's try one big shield for us.

I jump in front of everyone with one arm above me.

"Alexa, what are you doing?!" Annabella exclaims.

"Saving our sorry asses," I reply.

I carefully, but quickly concentrate almost all my power as I use my energy shield. Just when I feel that I'm about to collapse, the Powerpunk Siblings' attacks hit my shield causing a huge explosion from the outside. Suddenly, we feel a rumbling sound and I'm pretty sure it's not an indoor avalanche.

"Shit! Their attacks are causing a cave-in!" Jake exclaims. "Aaron, how far are we from an exit?

"Lucky for us, if Alexa and Rafe hit two walls from to our left, we should find ourselves outside," Aaron answers.

"Well, we better hurry, because I don't think I can have this up any longer," I grunt as I struggle to keep my energy shield up.

"Okay, let it go… now!" Anastasia says.

I quickly disperse my shield and punch the first wall to the left. Then just after that, Rafe punches the second wall. After the second wall collapses, we see snow and the blizzard still brewing, although, it's dark out. The six of us quickly escape the cave-in.

I collapse on the snow as soon as we got out. Man, that was tiring!

"Alexa, are you okay?" my cousins asks as they rush over to me.

"Yeah, just a bit tired. Just let me catch my breath," I say with a smile. Then I look back at the covered cave that's quickly being blanketed by snow. "I wonder if those Powerpunk Siblings got out."

"They most likely did," Jake says as he helps Aaron up. "Damn, you look terrible, bro."

"Right back at you," Aaron chuckles. "We all look like shit."

"Well, what do you expect? We've been in there for about two days," Anastasia says.

"That means we only have… half a month left. Good thing we're already here. I don't think it will take us fifteen days to find Him," I say as I finally sit up.

"Don't jinx it," Rafe says.

"Well, she didn't the DNA tracker has signal of some portal unknown place. It's just on the peak of Mount Everest," Aaron says as he shivers from the cold.

Him, this isn't over yet. Anastasia, Annabella, and I aren't going to rest until we get our parents back!

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**~MusicMagician07**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello again! This is the second to the last chapter of Missing. Its sequel will be up soon, well, hopefully. To be honest, since I had an outline for this story, it was pretty easy to rewrite; rewriting and continuing Saving The World and Getting It Right (title going to be changed to 'Saving The World') might take longer that this one to write.**

**Anyway, enough of me talking, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Yep, you read it on seventeen chapters; I only own the plot and a few characters.**

* * *

><p>"Well, it looks like we should hurry, the portal won't be open forever," Aaron says as he tucks the DNA tracker in his pocket.<p>

"Wait, I don't think Alexa can fly all the way up there in this blizzard," Anastasia says.

"Hey, come on, I'm not that weak," I say as I try to push myself up.

"See, you're having a bit of difficulty!"

"No!"

Rafe breaks our little quarrel as he kneels down with his back to me.

"Okay, get on," he mumbles.

"What? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to piggyback you all the way there. Don't worry, I'm not going to drop you."

Hesitantly, I climb onto my counterpart's back. Once I got comfortable, he stands up quickly, almost making me lose balance. By reflex, I wrap my arms around his neck.

"H-hey! Careful!" I stutter with my cheeks heating up. Rafe just chuckles as I loosen my grip on his neck.

"Okay then, let's kick ass!" Rafe exclaims as he follows Aaron as he takes off into the sky to the peak of Mount Everest.

Just barely one minute into our flying, Aaron starts to fly faster. With the snow and wind blowing in our face it was pretty challenging to catch up.

"Aaron, slow down!" Annabella exclaims.

"The portal is going to close anytime now, we really have to hurry!" Aaron yells.

Rafe starts exceeding power as soon as Aaron has said that. Then, when my hood came off from the wind, I can see everyone else is too. I kind of feel like a burden since Rafe is carrying me and everyone is working hard to reach that portal.

"Hey, is that the portal?" Jake asks as he points to with glowing red pool like doorway right on the peak of Mount Everest.

"It should be, let's hurry!" Aaron says.

Aaron is the first one through the portal, then Anastasia, then Jake, then Annabella, then Rafe and I are last. As soon as we get through, Rafe loses balance and we fall to the ground. As we fall, I tumble into Anastasia.

"Ow, that was a rough ride," I mumble as I get up. "Hey Rafe, you alright?"

He just gives me a thumbs up then says, "I've been better."

"Oh don't be such a wuss, you are my counterpart after all," I say as I walk to him and pull him up.

"Dammit," we hear Aaron curse under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Jake asks as he looks over his brother's shoulder.

"The DNA tracker doesn't seem to work here. I think it's because we're in Him's world. I lost signal of the girls' parents and it doesn't show how many enemies are there," Aaron explains. "The only useful thing for this machine is that it shows a map of Him's world, which is also like a labyrinth."

"So, what I'm hearing is that we're screwed," I say.

"Pretty much."

As everyone else gathers around Aaron for a plan, I look around this room for a way deeper into Him's lair. Behind the portal, I spot a metal door with a lock on it which tightly closes it. For a normal human being, this should be impossible to open, but for a person like me, this is going to be a piece of cake.

Stepping back about two feet, I aim at the door to break it open. Seconds later, I kicked the door open and sent it flying.

"Holy shi- Alexa!" Anastasia exclaims. "We're still planning our strategy! Don't kick doors down just yet!"

"When did planning a strategy work with us? Well, me?" I question as I lean on the door frame. "Let's just find our parents and get the hell out of here."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Annabella exclaims as she runs into the room, knocking me over in the process.

"Looks like one of your reckless actions paid off for once," Anastasia tease as she helps me up.

"Shut up," I grumble.

Anastasia and I follow our younger cousin in the room. As soon as we enter, I guess you could say the two of us has an explosion of mixed feelings.

"Mom! Dad!" we exclaim in happiness as we run up to them

But then, our happiness quickly fades away once we notice that are parents are caged up and (hopefully) fainted.

"Damn you Him," I growl.

Just before I can touch the cage bars and rip it off, I hear Annabella yelp. I quickly turn around to find her rubbing her right hand and the cage has a bit of smoke emitting from it.

"Annabella!" Aaron exclaims as he runs up to his counterpart. "These cages, they have an electrical field around it. We can't touch it unless it's turned off."

Growling, I kick the cage with all my might.

"Alexa, calm down! Didn't you hear what Aaron just said?!" Anastasia exclaims.

"Yeah, but I'm not touching it!" I shout.

Just before I can kick it again for the fourth time, I am pushed back by a force field that suddenly appears. I try to use the force field or whatever it's called to push myself up, but it zaps me.

"Dammit," I swear under my breath.

Then from behind my mother's cage, her evil self appears. If Brute is here, then her sisters Berserk and Brat should be here too! I quickly look back to find that they are there. Dammit! This is going downhill fast!

"Hello Alexa, this is the first time my sisters and I have finally seen our goody-goody selves' daughters. In person, you look exactly like your mother, but you do have your father's eyes," Brute purrs as she steps in front of me.

Geez, I feel like a caged prey about to be eaten.

"What did you do to my parents?" I hiss as I stand up.

"Don't worry, they're not dead… yet."

"What do you mean by 'yet'?"

"You see, while you children were in Everest fighting our sweet twin sets, Him had twisted the time, you only have exactly a day left to save your parents," Brute giggles evilly.

That damn cheater!

"Mommy, you caught Alexa, yay!" Candy cheers as she hugs her mother.

"Yes, and that boy you like to," Brute says as she looks behind me.

The boy Candy likes? Who does she like?

"Rafe! Did you miss me?" Candy exclaims as she runs up to my counterpart. But she forgets about the force field and electrocutes herself… Stupid.

Wait, Candy likes Rafe? What!

As I look around in panic, I find that Candice has a crush on Jake and Crissy like Aaron. This is really messed up.

"Aye babe," I hear Rudy greet. Great, things keep getting worse and worse. "Say mom, can Grandfather spare Alexa, been wanting to get to know her."

Okay, now Rudy is hitting on me! Is Him just messing with our minds?!

"Now, now kids, we have to ask Him if we can spare them," the Powerpunk Girls say as they gather in the middle.

"I think it would be useful to turn all of them evil," a high-pitched male voice echoes around the room.

"You think so, father?" questions Berserk.

"Why yes! With an army of twenty-one super humans, no one stands a chance on defeating me!"

"Like we'd turn our back on good, Him," I snarl.

"We'll never turn evil!" Annabella agrees.

"We'll fight for humanity till our last breath!" Anastasia finishes.

"Well, then, an army of eighteen super humans makes no difference. I can kill you three and turn you girls into mindless robots," Him suggests. "But I don't think the Elite Rowdyruff Boys will turn down my offer."

My cousins and I quickly turn to our counterpart.

"You boys started out as villains, join me and I can make you stronger. I know you would love to destroy millions of cities."

"Yeah, why did you help the Elite Powerpuff losers anyway?" Candy asks as she glares at me.

"Because… we…," Jake trails off.

"I… we…," Rafe trails off too.

"Because I like Annabella and I will help her with anything, I don't care if we're enemies," Aaron proudly says.

Wait, say what? Aaron likes Annabella?

"Aaron," Annabella says. "Do you really mean that?"

"Well, why else would we follow you girls if we're enemies even if we didn't have to anymore?"

"Wait, what do you mean by 'we'?" Anastasia questions.

"Aaron!" the other two brothers growls as they glare at Aaron.

"But, but, Aaron! I thought we had something special?" Crissy says. "We're both evil and we both hate the Elite Powerpuff Girls!"

Special? They barely even had anything!

"If you think we destroy Townsville because we're evil and we want to destroy our counterparts, you're wrong," Aaron says as he glances over at Annabella. "We destroy Townsville to see them. Plus, it's fun when we fight."

"Fine then, if I can't make you mine, then I'll force you!" Crissy shrieks. "Grandfather, destroy Annabella!"

"My pleasure," Him says, his voice deepening.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**~MusicMagician07**


	18. Chapter 18 Final Chapter

**A/N: Welcome to the final chapter of Missing! I hope you enjoyed this rewritten version. Well, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: This is the final time I'll say this on here; I only own my characters and the plot.**

* * *

><p>The force field around Annabella starts to glow and produce some kind of electric attack as my cousin starts to panic.<p>

"No! Leave her alone! I'll be with you if you just leave Annabella alone!" Aaron screams.

"Nah, she's in the way if we keep her alive. There's less competition if she's gone," Crissy says as she disturbingly waits for Annabella destruction. "Here it comes! Three, two, one- hey! Grandfather, why isn't it working?! Why isn't Annabella dead!?"

"No one messes with my family and gets away with it," I say as I struggle to protect Annabella with my energy field. "I wasn't sure if it would work since I'm in this force field thing, but I'm glad it did."

"That's cheating!"

"Like Him wasn't cheating when we were in the caves. Anyway, can't handle competition, Crissy? I bet you know Annabella is too tough for you to handle."

"Shut up! Grandfather, kill her instead."

Almost immediately, the same electric attack starts to activate in my force field.

"Shit, Alexa, use your own shield to protect yourself!" Rafe exclaims.

"No way. I'll sacrifice myself as long as I know my family is safe," I pant as I struggle to keep Annabella safe.

"What a noble answer, Alexa" Him praises. "But your life ends now."

"Dammit, Alexa!"

The electric attack quickly takes a strike at me, but it has no effect.

"You forgot, Him, I can use energy shields," I say. "And Rafe, you're an idiot. You've seen me use this so many times, yet you still doubt me. I save all our asses with one huge energy shield earlier."

"Oh my, you have grown since the last time I saw you in person," Him grumbles.

As both the energy attacks suppress from my and Annabella's force field, I quickly take my energy shield away.

"You seem tried, Alexa, why don't you take a nap," Candy says as if I'm a child.

"Nah, I can still fight. I'm not a weakling like you," I reply.

"What was that?!"

So, Candy still is as stupid as ever. If she can stay like that until her battle character arises, then I'm safe. She does the stupidest things to fight me. If there's a button here or some kind of switch to deactivate all our force fields, then we can escape.

"I mean really, we fought all the enemies Him threw at us with only a day break or whatever. We fought you at Mount Everest even when Him twisted the time. I'm much stronger than you."

"Let's test our skills out then."

Quickly, as I suspected, Candy destroyed two switches. The first one I have no idea what it was for, the second one released all of us from our force fields.

"Candy you idiot," Rudy sighs as he shakes his head.

Smirking, I quickly rush over to my teammates.

"That was smart," Anastasia complements.

"Thanks," I say. "Oh, by the way Aaron, all of those things you said, were they true?"

"Well, um… yeah," he answers with a blush.

"I would hug you right now, but we have a job to do," Annabella says with her cheeks flushed.

"Eh? Since when did you two like each other?" I ask.

"Not now, Alexa," Anastasia says. "Anyway, we got some asses to kick."

I nod. Just before I can rush up to Candy and beat her to a pulp, Rafe puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't underestimate me. Anyway, if I do get beat up, I have you with me," I say. Then quickly realising what I just said, I quickly add, "Along with your brothers and my cousins."

"Okay, then. Let's get going," Rafe says with a hint of red tinting his cheeks.

"Right!"

With surprisingly great speed with the little energy I have left, I appear in front of Candy and drop kick her. Just as soon as I did that, I feel myself being picked up and thrown to my mom's cage.

"No one attacks my daughter and gets away with it," Brute says as she scarily stalks towards me.

I push myself out from the bent bars I just made. Then I realised the bars aren't shocking me anymore. The first switch must have been to remove the electricity from the bars! Thank you Candy!

Quickly, I break one of the bars off and attack Brute with it.

"If I can't attack her, then I'll attack you instead," I say as I swing the bar at her.

Before it even hits her, Brute is sent flying. There, standing in front of me is my mom with a bar in her hand too.

"Mom?"

"Don't leave out on a fight, you know that," she says.

"Yeah. But, what about dad?" I ask.

"I don't know and I don't think he'll wake up any time soon."

"Hey, I heard that!" I hear dad say as he pats my head. "Hey, Alexa. Training hard?"

"More like fighting hard."

"That's good."

As I look around, I find that Aunt Blossom, Uncle Brick, Aunt Bubbles, and Uncle Boomer have joined the fight. Now things are going to get interesting.

"You guys can get the Powerpunks," I say. "I have something to settle with Candy."

Quickly, Candy and I attack each other.

Kick, punch, and dodge. Laser beam, dodge, fire ball, and dodge. We attack each other repeatedly. The intensity increases quickly. Pretty soon, we're fighting each other with the debris we find around this room.

"I want to congratulate you on our crush on Rafe," I say as I jump up to avoid Candy's fire ball.

"Why do you want to congratulate me?" she asks as she stops her metal bar from hitting the wall.

"I just need an excuse to do this."

Quickly, I hit Candy with my metal bar.

I smirk satisfied with my swing. But then, I have Anastasia thrown in my direction.

"Ow, you okay?" I ask as I rub my head.

"Yes," my older cousin answers sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"For wha-"

Before I knew it, Anastasia has paralysed me. Her paralyse powers are very useful, but it takes a lot of time to have enough power to use it again. So, why is she attacking me with it!? Why not Candice or Him!?

"I figured out the prophecy, I just didn't want to tell anybody. So, this is good bye for now, Alexa," Anastasia says before returning to her battle with Candice.

What? What is she thinking! Get back here! I need to fight too!

"Guys, we got to evacuate! Him's about to turn all of us evil!" I hear Aaron exclaim.

"Time is ticking. One minute to go," Him laughs.

"Crap. Everyone, out!" Uncle Brick says.

I watch through my half lidded eyes as my mom carries me and hands me to Rafe.

"Take care of her," she simply says as she returns to her battle with Brute.

I feel dad pat my head one last time before he aids mom with the battle.

What… What are they doing! Mom, dad, why aren't you coming with us! Why did Anastasia paralyse me!?

"Let's go!" Jake exclaims as he leads the way out.

The six of us quickly rush to the exit, but not without six other setbacks.

"We aren't going to let you all walk out just like that," Candice says.

"Watch us," Anastasia replies.

I see Anastasia whisper something to Jake. With a stricken expression, Jake agrees and rushes to the portal of leading back to Mount Everest.

The four of us (Jake, Aaron, Rafe, and I) enter through the portal. Seconds later, we're at the peak of Mount Everest.

"Did everyone make it?" Aaron asks.

Through the darkness, I see Jake sadly shake his head.

"I don't know why I didn't stay by Anastasia's side. But she told me to go and that she got everything under control," Jake mumbles. "It looks like Anastasia and Annabella are still in Him's world."

What!? Why!?

I should have been there with them! I should be there fighting side by side with my family! Anastasia, why did you paralyse me! What the hell do you mean by she figured out the prophecy? Why did she say good-bye?

"We better get as far away as we can from here," Rafe says as he puts up my hood. "Him's not going to just sit there with an army of seventeen super humans."

"You're right," Aaron agrees, voice stricken with pain. "Let's get out of here."

I know this flight back to Townsville will be sorrowful with the silence hanging over us.

Him, our battle's not over yet. I will defeat you when the time comes. I'll get my family back; Mom, Dad, Anastasia, Annabella, Aunt Blossom, Uncle Brick, Aunt Bubbles, and Uncle Boomer, I will get you all back. I may have failed this time, but the next time I see Him, I will defeat him. I will save our family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hm, so Missing officially has eighteen chapters instead of seventeen. Like I said earlier, I hope you enjoyed this rewritten version of Missing! Please tell me what you think with a review below. And if you thought the original was better (for the ones that read it), then tell me since I did save the original too!**

**Anyway, review!**

**~MusicMagician07**


End file.
